Anomaly
by Kaylin Tesla
Summary: When Alice Devans witnesses a horrible event involving one of their own, how will the ARC team help her through it before she tells the world? Previously known as New Kid on the Block. Let me know what you think! Discontinued.
1. Eventful Slumber

Disclaimer- I do not own anything involving Primeval. Sadly…

Warning for some cursing, violence, and blood. But nothing too bad.

This is the first in a few different story ideas I had using my created character Alice Devans. Hope it's acceptable. Let me know what you think. Oh and thank you to the people who reviewed my previous first story. Good reviews are always a great encouragement and appreciated. :)

* * *

Captain Becker was having a decent night. Sleep had come easy enough after a long shower. His bed felt soft and comfortable with the new linen sheets and quilt. The room he was sleeping in had the dark white curtain pulled open so any signs of moonlight barely illuminated the room. A long shadow cast down on the bed from the neighboring tree. The wind outside causing it to sway in a memorizing fashion.

Little to anyone's knowledge, that night was not going to be normal.

Somewhere between starting to drift into a blissful dreamless sleep and rolling off the bed at the sound of a fire alarm, Becker changed his mind about the night. His sleep filled mind fought to keep up with the sound of the buildings fire alarm and the annoying ringing of his mobile. The moonlight helped in his search for the phone while he staggered to his feet. In one swift movement he brought the device to his ear and answered with a rough "What?"

Jess's tired voice echoed through the phone. "Anomaly alert. It's at your flat building. The team is already on their way and I've called the building supervisor. He's supposed to be evacuating people now."

The soldier cursed aloud. Of course there was an anomaly in his flat building. Why did these things always happen to him? "Alright, I'll help get people out. Any signs of an incursion?"

"No. The team should be there within the next ten minutes."

"Talk to you soon." He hung up the phone and instinctively tried to slide it in his pants pocket. The only problem with that was he wasn't wearing pants. He was wearing a pair of shorts and an old torn tee shirt. His bare feet cushioned on the dark carpet. Stumbling over the quilt of the bed, he used the moon light to walk towards the door of his bedroom and pull it open. Once out of the small room he found the light switch for the hall and pulled it up. It took a long few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the new light, but he pushed through it by blinking fast. Before heading out of the flat he grabbed his gun from the low table and found his earpiece on the kitchen table. Once it was in his ear he pushed the small button to open a link to the ARC.

"Took you long enough." Jess teased on the other end.

"Yeah, well, I was asleep." He teased back as he ran out of the flat and into the hall. Several people pushed past him on their way out of the building. Becker headed further down the hall, pounding on every closed door he came to.

"No sign of an incursion yet. The anomaly is located on the third floor, north end. Team ETA eight minutes."

Becker pushed past several more people. One of which he recognized as the building supervisor. Using the butt end of his gun, he pounded on another closed door and shouted for everyone to get out. The fire alarms blared louder than his voice could. An elderly couple opened the door and gave him a terrified look when they noticed the gun in his hand.

"I'm a soldier. There's a fire, you need to leave." He shouted over the alarms. The couple just nodded and ran down the hall with the rest of the neighbors.

After about five minutes of clearing three floors, Becker made his way to the third floor. The halls remained empty; oak polished doors hung open, revealing the living spaces of his neighbors. He drifted down the hall in a steady pace. His gun drawn and held tight in his grip. Jess had gone silent in his ear. That was new.

"Jess?" He shouted into his earpiece. The alarms were starting to make his head hurt. "Turn the alarm off. I think that's everyone. Still no creature?"

"Yeah, no incursion yet. The team is almost there. How far away from the anomaly are you?" Jess answered.

"Just two more corridors. I'm making sure everyone's left now."

He poked his head around the end of the hall, making sure the area was clear before heading down it. Every door was open even if just slightly. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad. No creature yet, everyone's evacuated the premises, the team is less than three minutes out. He allowed himself to smile slightly at the thought of going back to bed for the rest of the night after the anomaly was closed.

If only things were that easy.

He rounded another corner and paused briefly. A closed oak door caught his eye. The anomaly sat at the end of the hall, illuminating the walls in a shimmering glow of gold and silver lights. Keeping his eyes on the light show he banged on the door with his gun.

"Fire! You need to get out!" He screamed over the alarms. Apparently Jess was having difficulty shutting them down. A long minute passed as he pounded on the door with his gun. His eyes refused to leave the dangerous lights at the end of the hall.

The door suddenly swung open which meant that he was hitting nothing but air with the end of his gun. Since he was leaning against the door slightly, when it was pulled open he stumbled. He looked up after catching his balance to see a tall black haired teenage girl in gray pajama pants and a loose black tee standing in the doorway. Her eyes instantly traveled to the gun, then to him.

"What the bloody hell is going on!" She screamed.

"Fire!" Becker screamed back. Without waiting for a response he grabbed her arm and pulled her from the living space. Half way down the hall she had finally managed to squirm from his grasp. She looked back at the end of the hall and froze.

"What is that!" She yelled over the alarm.

Becker turned around in surprise. His eyes fell upon what she was staring at. "Shit."

They watched as the head of a small raptor peaked through the glistening anomaly. It looked around the area for a long moment before resting it's eyes on the teenager and soldier. Becker tightened his grasp on his gun. He would kill for a shotgun right about now.

The creature slowly walked out of the anomaly, it's yellow eyes focused on it's new found meal. With every step it took the girl took a step back. Fear painted her face and caused his heart to beat so rapidly, she thought she was going to have a heart attack. Three long steps back and she was side-by-side with the soldier. Becker pushed her behind him and steadied his gun in his shaking hands. It wasn't the first time he had faced off with one of these beasts. But every time it left him a bit shaky from either adrenaline or fright.

"Jess, I need back up now. We've for a creature and a civilian." He hissed in his earpiece.

"They are running up the stairs now. Less than two minutes."

Becker took a step back which forced the young girl to follow his lead. They kept backing up with every step the raptor made. He took a chance to glare at the girl behind him. Her dull grayish green eyes filled with frightened tears as the creature pushed them further down the hall.

"Find a door that's open and run when I say. Lock it when you hear a shot. Understand?" He ordered to her.

She gave him a quick nod. Then started to creep slowly to her left towards an open door. The soldier kept pressing them back with every short step. Once he was sure the teenager was in the doorway and out of harms way, he fired.

The sound of gunfire out rang the fire alarm and hummed through the hall. The first shot hit the creature in the leg. Unfortunately that only pissed it off. It lunged forward towards the captain who fired several more times. Two out of three of the bullets hit the raptor in the chest, but that only seemed to irritate it more. It took another lunge forward, this time coming way to close for comfort. The one thing Becker was hoping to hear was a door slam. To tell him that the girl was safe. But it never came.

Curiosity got the better of him. He fired two more times at the creature, only stunning it for mere seconds, and glanced at the door the girl had disappeared into. She stood in the doorway with her mouth open in shock. One hand rested on the edge of the door while the other rested over the doorframe.

After another set of bullets he heard the unmistakable sound of a shriek. The girl slammed the door shut just as the creature turned his head towards her. That was somewhat of a relief. Becker took this chance to fire twice more. Both shots entered the raptors stomach. It roared in pain.

The only thought Becker had before he was knocked off his feet and thrown into blissful unconsciousness by the large and pissed off dinosaur was that he was going to tired in the morning.


	2. Help

Disclaimer- I do not own anything involving Primeval. Sadly…

Warning for some cursing, violence, and blood. But nothing too bad.

This is the first in a few different story ideas I had using my created character Alice Devans. Hope it's acceptable. Let me know what you think. Oh and thank you to the people who reviewed my previous first story. Good reviews are always a great encouragement and appreciated. :)

Chapter 2. Still trying to figure out how to upload the chapters the right way.

* * *

Matt Anderson and Connor Temple arrived on the third floor of the flat building in a run. Their EMD weapons charged on high as they ran through the hall. The site before them wasn't what they were expecting.

A rather large raptor lay on it's side next to a wall. The other end of the hall showed the anomaly; painting the walls in a shiny gold and silver mist of light. They edged closer to the dinosaur. Both afraid that it wasn't dead. Just for safe measure, Matt fired an EMD shot into the creature. Once he was sure it wasn't going to be getting up any time soon, he took in the rest of the surroundings.

He heard Connor yelling into his ear piece for Jess to shut the alarm off. A second later the only sound in the hall was a loud sob coming from the end of the hall. Both men ran down the hall, checking each open door for signs of life. When they came to the end they found themselves staring in shock at the floor leading into a room. A faint blood trail led the way. Steadying their weapons, they entered the flat and paned around the area.

A second red line in the white carpet pointed them towards the living room. Matt followed the trail as quietly as he could. Connor not far behind. They rounded the corner of the hall and entered the small living room. A faint light cast over the room from a lamp on an end table. That helped to illuminate the off-white walls and carpet. A black television scene hung on the wall in front of the beige couch proved that this was someone's flat. They followed the line on the floor until they came to a large beige armchair. The line swerved around the chair and stopped.

The loud sobbing came to an abrupt end. Connor lowered his gun slightly and motioned for Matt to do the same thing. Crouching down on his knees, Connor said in a quiet tone, "Hello, are you okay?"

Matt gave the younger man a questioning look.

A loud choking sob came from behind the chair. "I'm fine. He's not." Connor took that as a welcome to move behind the chair. His breath caught in his throat at what he saw though. A black haired teenager in gray pajama bottoms and a large black tee sat on the floor, cradling the bloodied form of Captain Becker.

"Jess! Get the medics here now!" Connor screamed in his earpiece. Matt appeared next to him, concern written on his usual stoic face. He reached out and pulled Becker from the young girls grasp. With Connor's help he lowered him on the floor and checked his injuries. Despite the blood trail on the carpet, he didn't look that bad. Blood caked his hair and caused it to stick flat, a large gash on his bare left leg just below the set of black short he was wearing seemed to be causing the pool. Several bruises covered his arms and legs as well as around his neck. Matt pushed a careful finger to the man's neck, happy to find a strong pulse.

"This creature thing attacked us. He shot at it." The girl whispered. She backed away from the men and pulled her legs up to her chest, rocking back and forth.

Connor was too busy pulled off his jacket and giving it to Matt to use to notice the girl. The Irishman used the jacket to wrap up the bloodied leg. Then turned his attention to giving orders over his earpiece.

"Jess I need those medics here now. Tell Abby our location and warn her about the raptor on the floor. I'm fairly sure it's dead but I don't want to take a chance. I need a back up team to close the anomaly before something else gets through."

"Already done. ETA five minutes. Any civilians injured?"

Connor spoke up. "No, everyone got out but one. But she's fine. Becker got torn up though. He looks stable for now but he's got a bad leg wound that is leaving a trail."

They both heard Jess choke on something on the other end. More than likely coffee. She stuttered and coughed for a good minute before typing rapidly on the keys in front of her again. When she was able to speak her voice was high pitched and scared. "Trail! What do you mean trail!"

Matt gave a heavy sigh. "Jess calm down. He's alive. It's not as bad as it looks. Really."

"But you said…"

Connor interrupted her panic fit. "Jess, get those bloody medics here now. We need someone to lock the anomaly. Focus."

* * *

The two men had their attention focused on their teammate for so long, they didn't notice the girl getting up and placing herself on the sofa. Her dark pajamas stained with blood. But she didn't seem to care about that. The gun she had picked up from the soldier was still gripped tight in her hand. She looked down at it, the warm metal heated her skin. Her index finger still lowered on the trigger. She replayed the event in her mind.

She heard the yelp and scream from the soldier. Opening the door, she watched as the creature pounced on the man. He was forced off his feet and on his back. The back of his head connected with the carpeted floor hard enough to leave him stunned for a few seconds. His military training must have kicked in because he brought his gun up to connect with the creatures face. In his weakened state he only managed to stun it for a few seconds. The gun flew from his fingers and skidded on the floor towards. She looked at it, then at the man. A small pool of blood started to form under the mans leg and head. Judging by how limp and still he looked, she knew she had to do something. So she grabbed the gun from the floor and aimed. The bullet fired from the barrel, causing her to jump at the sudden heat in her hands and the ring in her ears. The creature looked up at her just in time to be greeted with the bullet. She closed her eyes as soon as the piece of metal was fired. But opened them again when she heard a loud thud on the floor.

The creature laid against the wall mostly leaning on the floor. It's yellow eyes staring blankly into nothing. She lowered the gun and walked closer to the soldier. It was obvious he was unconscious. His chest moved up and down with each breath. At least he was alive. Still clinging to the gun, she tried to wake the man up. But when all she got was a finger twitch, she put the gun in the back of her pajama pants and lifted him up slightly. His weight showed that she wasn't going to be lifting him alone. So she opted to dragging the poor man down the hall by his arm, making sure to keep his head off the floor. A few more feet down the hall, she had to stop to catch her breath. She looked back at the creature then at the glowing portal at the end of the hall. This was not turning out to be a good night.

After catching her breath for a minute, she carefully dragged the man into a neighboring room. Once inside she dragged them through the hall and into the living room. The adrenaline in her system from firing the gun and seeing such a gruesome sight was quickly decaying. Leaving her with a terrible headache and a churning stomach. The long red trail on the carpet wasn't helping the rolling of her stomach. She pulled him around a large beige armchair. The hot tears in her eyes finally fell as soon as he was on the floor. Sitting back against the armchair, she allowed herself to sob loudly. Thinking that no one would be able to hear her over the sirens. After a long minute she wiped at her eyes and looked back at the man. He remained completely silent, not even daring to twitch a finger or move his bare feet.

She looked back at the gun in her shaky hands. Never in her life did she imagine ever using such a weapon. Or killing something for that matter. The thought made her stomach knot up more. She closed her eyes for a second to get control before checking on the man again. Her fingers found their way to his neck, hoping to remember what her brother had taught her about checking for a pulse. Her cold fingers made contact with his warm skin, making her shudder slightly at how hot it felt. Too hot. A small sigh of relief escaped her when she saw his finger twitch again.

"It's alright." She mumbled more to herself than to the unconscious man. His eyes moved under the lids, followed by his hand reaching to his side. If he really was a soldier than he was more than likely looking for his gun. The sirens in the building suddenly stopped. But the ringing in her ears remained. That wasn't good for her headache either. Heavy foot steps rang through the hall and towards the room. Fear gripped her insides as the thought of the creature came back. It couldn't still be alive. Not after being shot with about a dozens bullets. It just couldn't. She pulled the man closer to her until his head rested in her lap.

The movement seemed to jar him back to consciousness for only a few seconds. He shifted his legs and rolled on his side, effectively curling into a ball. She pulled him closer, running a hand through his sticky dark hair and mumbling "It's alright" over and over again. The heavy sobs came back with a vengeance. Not caring who saw or what happened next, she let herself sob loudly again. The heavy sounds of boots on the floor told her help had arrived. But she didn't care. She just wanted to go back to bed. Forget that this ever happened. But she couldn't. Not for her sake and sure as hell not for the soldier who had just saved her life. She used her free hand to wipe at her face. Then focused on trying to calm herself. That's when help arrived.

* * *

Less than five minutes after Connor yelled at Jess to focus, Abby Maitland came running through the flat towards them. The EMD weapon in her right hand was thrown on the floor almost forgotten when she keeled next to her teammates. She was just about to ask what had happened when two men in blue medic's uniforms interrupted her. They pushed the team aside, talking to each other in medical lingo that none could understand. Matt opened his mouth a few times, trying to decide where to start. Abby seemed to know the question he was going to before he even said it.

"Anomaly is locked. The creature is dead. The back up team is going to send it back through once everyone else is out of the building."

Matt and Connor just nodded in agreement. "Alright, I'm going to ride back to the ARC with Becker. Let me know if anything changes." Matt said in a hushed tone.

For a minute Connor and Abby couldn't figure out why he was talking in a near whisper. Then Connor's mind finally started to catch up with what was happening. He looked around the room quickly, trying to find the girl who had been holding onto Becker for dear life when they arrived. He spotted a tangle of long black hair peeking over the edge of the sofa. Abby followed his gaze until her eyes rested upon the same thing.

They quickly made their way over. The girl sat on the edge of the couch. Her dark pajamas stained and wrinkled. Grayish green eyes glossed over and kept unfocused on a large black hand gun laying in the palms of her red hands. Connor crouched down in front of her and took the gun. Abby sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. The girl didn't even flinch at the contact. She continued to stare at her bloodied palms with glossy eyes. Her expression blank.

"It's alright. Lets get you cleaned up, yeah?" Abby whispered in a calm voice. The girl didn't answer.

Connor and Abby shared a quick worried glance to each other. Abby mouthed the word "Shock" to her teammate and boyfriend. He got up slowly and walked into the kitchen area where he could talk to Jess in private over the earpiece.

"Jess, I need another medic. It looks like the girl Becker saved from the raptor has gone into some sort of shock. She's completely unresponsive." He whispered in the comm.

"Already on it." Jess answered quickly.

Connor thanked her briefly before returning to the living room. On his way he grabbed a large white kitchen towel from the counter. He tossed it to Abby from behind the couch who caught it with one hand. Then wrapped the towel around the girls hands and arms.

The girls unfocused eyes blinked a few times. Realizing that she wasn't staring at a bloodied gun or hands, she turned to look at the woman beside her.

"It's alright. What's your name?" Abby asked in a calm whisper.

The girl remained silent for a minute. Just keeping her unfocused eyes on the wall behind Abby. She swallowed a few times to quell the nausea, then answered in a small voice, "Alice."

Abby offered a smile forced smile. "Well Alice, there are some nice people who are going to take you to the hospital to get cleaned up. Alright?"

Alice gave a slight nod before returning her eyes to the white cloth on her hands and arms. She felt Abby rub her back in small circles. That helped a little bit with the churning of her stomach. Her mind started to replay the last hour of her life over again. "What about the man?" Her question came out stronger than the reply from earlier.

Connor sat himself on the low table in front of the couch. He answered in a calm voice. "He's going to be fine. You saved him."

Alice looked up into the older man's large worried eyes. "I did?"

Abby exchanged a short glance with Connor. "Yeah, you did. His name is Becker."

The teenager nodded slightly. The medics arrived a minute later to drive her to the hospital. After a quick word with Abby and Connor, they decided to bring her to the ARC hospital instead of a standard hospital. Although they weren't happy about the idea, the couple promised it would be easier to stop any news of a creature that way. Reluctantly the medics agreed and led them to the waiting bus. Alice was loaded in the back while Connor and Abby got in their vehicles. They followed the bus to the ARC.


	3. Waiting

Disclaimer- I do not own anything involving Primeval.

Warning for some cursing, violence, and blood. But nothing too bad. I have very little knowledge when it comes to medical stuff so if some of it's wrong I apologize.

This is the first in a few different story ideas I had using my created character Alice Devans. Hope it's acceptable. Let me know what you think. Oh and thank you to the people who reviewed my previous first story. Good reviews are always a great encouragement and appreciated. :)

* * *

Matt Anderson was worried. Despite all of his arguing with Lester and the doctor in charge of Becker's health, they wouldn't tell him anything. Or rather, couldn't. Lester returned to his office after half an hour of waiting, which left Matt alone in the waiting room with his thoughts. That didn't last very long though. The unmistakable sound of heels clacking on the tiled floor of the infirmary caused him to look up with a weary smile at Jess.

She smiled back kindly before setting down in one of the uncomfortable chairs. Her faded pair of jeans and purple wave top didn't match very well with her bright pink heels. The odd combination of clothes only looked worse when compared to the state of her hair and the large bags under her red puffy eyes.

"You alright?" Matt asked tiredly.

Jess just nodded and rubbed at her eyes. "I saw them bring him in. He looked terrible. You said it wasn't that bad."

Matt sighed. "It isn't that bad. Or it didn't look that bad. I'm no doctor Jess, I'm not exactly sure." He tried to defend himself. Glancing up at the wall clock above the door, he pulled out his phone. Just as he was going to call Connor and see where they were, the couple strolled into the small room. "Just about to call you two." He mumbled as they took their seats. Abby sat next to Jess while Connor placed himself away from the group.

"Yeah, well, we had to get that girl to a hospital. Abby convinced the medic to bring her here." Connor answered with a hand over his eyes.

Matt just raised an eyebrow at the blond woman, but decided against questioning her motives when he saw the tiredness on her face.

They didn't expect to be woken up in the middle of the night to respond to an anomaly. They had a night shift team that was supposed to deal with that. But James Lester had called him the moment he realized where the anomaly was. So in basic terms, they were all exhausted. Glancing at the clock again, Matt curse aloud at the time. Three o'clock in the morning. Lovely.

Connor started to tap his fingers on his leg restlessly. He hated being bored. More than anything. After a long minute of constant tapping he caught the death glare Abby was shooting him. Getting up from his seat, he walked towards the door, mumbling about coffee. Just as he was going to pull the door open, it was pushed open slowly, Connor jumped back and stood to the side. James Lester poked his head in the room. Then opened the door wider to enter.

"I see the gang's all here." He quipped. The rest of the team didn't pay him any attention as he sat down in a chair away from everyone. Then pulled his phone from his jacket pocket.

Connor slipped out of room. If he didn't get some caffeine soon, he was going to fall down from exhaustion.

Matt leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. He wasn't planning on sleeping, just resting his eyes for a short while. The loud thumping in his head due to sleep deprivation was not something he admired. Not to mention the bright lights in the room played with his vision and made matters worse.

"Headache?" Jess's voice startled him from the next chair. His eyes instinctively bolted open and tracked to Jess. A sympathetic smile played on her tear soaked face. Matt blinked a few times to clear away the spots. Then nodded. Jess reached by her feet and produced her purse. After searching through it for a minute, she handed him a white bottle with a red label.

A smirk appeared on his lips. "Thanks Jess." After dry-swallowing two he glanced at Abby who was curled up in the chair opposite him. She looked just as exhausted as he felt. Somehow she managed to block the worry out and was sleeping soundly with her cheek rested on the back of the chair.

Lester was texting someone over his mobile. His normally pristine suit shuffled slightly in the haste of the early morning.

The door to the small waiting area opened, revealing a very tired Connor with a tray of paper cupped coffee. Everyone jumped at the sound of the door. Abby almost fell from her position in the chair but quickly righted herself and gave Connor a confused look. He kept the door open and stepped aside so a tall dark haired man in a white lab coat could slip through. That got everyone's attention more than the coffee. The man helped Connor pass out the cups to everyone before pulling up a chair so he was in front of the group. Even Lester moved to a closer chair.

"Well I take it you are Captain Becker's team?" He asked in a tired voice.

Matt nodded and took a sip of his coffee.

"Good. Okay, where to begin. To start out with, two bruised ribs, a laceration on his head that was stitched, a rather deep laceration on his leg that was also stitched up, a mild concussion, and a low grade fever due to infection from the creature that tore into him. That's just the things I deemed serious. He's got several other bruises and small scrapes that should be fine in a few days. We've got him sleeping for now and on some pretty heavy painkillers. He'll be out of it for the rest of the night and well into tomorrow afternoon. You all can go see him if you like." The young doctor rambled the information as fast as he could. He watched the teams reactions. Each one different in their own way. Finally the Irishman stood from his chair and shook the doctors hand, thanking him for the update.

"Right, lets stop by before we head home." Even though it wasn't addressed as an order, his voice said otherwise. It was tired and strained from lack of sleep. Everyone in the room followed his lead and stood from their chairs. Still holding their nuke-warm coffees, they followed the doctor out the door and down the hall. They stopped outside of a wooden door surrounded by hardened glass walls. White curtains gave the person inside some privacy. The doctor opened the door, holding it open until everyone was inside, then turned to the group.

"Five minutes, tops. I'll be at the nurses station if you need anything."

Matt nodded again in acknowledgment.

Jess was the first to make a move towards the sleeping form of captain Becker in the bed. She walked over quietly and sat down in the neighboring chair. The rest of her team members stood a few feet away from the bed, not really sure what to do or say since the man couldn't hear them at the moment. They all seemed to be taking in the white bandages and bruises. A long IV line gave the man his needed medication while other wires seemed to keeping tabs on his vitals. Connor was the first to break the uneasy silence in the room filled with a soft beeping.

"Right, we know he isn't going to keel over, time for bed?" He asked in a shaky tone.

Abby grabbed his arm and hugged him. "Yeah. We'll come back in the morning." She whispered the reply.

Matt gave one last tired look to the sleeping captain before following Connor and Abby out of the room. They headed down to the car park without looking back.

Jess remained seated, taking Becker's hand in her own and rubbing the back of it with her thumb. A movement by the door caught her attention. She looked up to see Lester still standing by the door shifting nervously from one foot to the other. Jess raised an eyebrow.

"You still here?"

Lester cleared his throat and took a sip of the barely warm coffee. Grimacing at the taste, he looked down at his shoes for a brief moment. "Yes. I know it is late but I figured you would still be here. You do realize that you have to return ready for a full days work in about four and a half hours."

Jess nodded. Still rubbing the warm hand in her own, she answered quietly, "I know. But I can't just leave him here. What if he wakes up and there's no one here?"

The civil servant frowned at the unexpected reply. With a heavy sigh he moved closer to the bed. "He is a soldier, Miss Parker. I assure you this isn't the first time he has been injured. I am sure he has woken up in a hospital room alone before." He tried to keep his voice as reassuring as possible. But the surprise look on the young techs face showed that he wasn't doing very well. "What I mean is that he will be fine. This facility has some of the best doctor's in the country. He is very good hands."

Jess felt a small wave of relief pass through her as she heard the sincerity in Lester's voice. Very rarely had she seen any kind of concern for the team by him. It was good to see him express even the smallest bit of emotion. She knew what he said was true. All of it. Becker was a soldier and according to his file he had been through worse predicaments than this one. He will be fine. And he was in good hands.

Her sleep deprived brain told her the right thing to do would be to go home, sleep, then return in the morning. The fact that she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open and staying awake only proved the point more. After a long stare at the peaceful face of the captain, she nodded to Lester.

The two of them left the infirmary of the ARC in silence. Each went to their separate cars and pulled out of the car park. Jess made a mental note to stop by Becker's flat on her way in the next morning to grab some decent clothes. Somehow she didn't think he would want to be seen in public with just a set of white scrubs or the bloodied clothes from earlier that night.


	4. Introduction

Disclaimer- I do not own anything involving Primeval. No copyright intended.

Warning for some cursing, violence, and blood. But nothing too bad.

This is the first in a few different story ideas I had using my created character Alice Devans. Hope it's acceptable. Let me know what you think. Oh and thank you to the people who reviewed my previous first story as well as the previous chapters in this one. Good reviews are always a great encouragement and appreciated. :)

* * *

The team arrived late the next morning. If they hadn't woken up so early the night before, Lester might have been a bit mad. But as it turned out he wasn't. He understood. Judging by the dark bags under their eyes, he guessed they didn't sleep at all once they left.

Hell, he didn't even sleep over the past few hours. Once he was home he tried to sleep. But his restless mind refused to let him. So he opted for two sleeping pills and a cup of tea. Sadly that didn't last long. He was awoken by a loud bang on his foyer window. The wind seemed to kick up sometime in the middle of the night which caused the large tree by the window to smack at the glass with a breeze. Lester jumped off the couch he was resting on and stood up quickly. After a long minute of adjusting to the new dim light of the fireplace, his mind made since of the sound. Tree branch. He made a mental note to hire a gardener to chop the tree down in the next few days before laying back on the couch. Sleep hit him like a rock a few minutes later.

Lester was brought back from his day dream by a loud knock at his door. He shouted a 'come in' and leaned back in his chair. Abby Maitland entered the small office. She closed the door behind her and slid down in one of the opposing chairs. Her blond hair pulled back in a tight pony-tail while a few strands hung loose. Just like the rest of the team that had entered earlier that morning, she looked exhausted. The dark jeans and wrinkled blue top didn't make her look any better. She offered a forced smile before going straight to business.

"The girl that saved Becker's life last night was brought here. She was showing classic signs of shock so she stayed for the night. She is going to be released in about half an hour and I assumed you would want her to sign some kind of non-disclosure agreement."

"Yes. I was informed last night that Miss Devans was admitted. You do realize how much trouble we could get in if she leaks any information she may have gathered in her short time here?"

Abby shifted in the seat. "Of course. But she saved Becker's life. I told her she could see him when he woke up. And I'm sure she will sign any papers you want her to if you allowed her to see him."

Lester gave a heavy sigh. "Very well. I will be down with the paperwork shortly."

The blond woman gave a triumphant smile. Then exited the office in a more confident stride.

The civil servant allowed himself to smile briefly. There was no use in arguing with Abby. She had a valid point. It was better to just let the girl see Becker and force her hand on the non-disclosure agreements along with the other paperwork, than it was to just force the paperwork. Both parties would win. Supposedly.

* * *

Jess Parker smiled at the sight in front of her. A large black duffel bag filled with Becker's preferred uniform slung over her shoulder like a school bag. She stood in the doorway of the small glass walled hospital room. The man occupying the bed was sitting up with the help of several pillows talking to a very loud Connor Temple. The two didn't seem to notice her interruption as she dropped the bag next to the closet.

"Good to see you're awake." She said kindly. Connor quickly shuffled the chair back from the bed and gave Jess a wide grin.

Becker followed his tired gaze to the young field coordinator. "Hey."

Jess answered with a smile. Leaving Connor to glance between the two of them. After a few seconds of awkward silence he got up from his seat and offered it to Jess. She thanked him before moving the chair closer to the bed and sitting down. Connor shuffled from one foot to the other for a long second. "I'm just gonna go…"

Becker gave a small laugh as Connor left the room. Jess gave him a curious stare. "What?" She asked.

"Oh, he was just telling me that everyone was freaking out last night. Even Lester stopped by."

"Well of course we were all freaking out. You almost got eaten by a raptor. That has more than even reason for concern." Jess responded with a fake pout.

The soldier just shook his head with a smile. Reaching out with his non-needled hand, he grabbed Jess's and gave in a reassuring pat. "I'm fine. Lester will put me on medical leave again for another week, and I'll be bored out of my skull, but I'll live. No reason to worry."

Jess stared at his hand in her own. She forced her cheeks to not flush red by the sudden show of emotion. "I will stop worrying when your hand doesn't feel like it's been baked in the oven. And when you are safe in your flat sleeping. And when you stop trying to be 'Mr. Invincible'."

Becker gave another small laugh. "You ramble when your over-stressed." He mumbled.

Jess gave him another fake pout. Then returned his hand to his side. "They've got you on some pretty big painkillers, don't they?"

Becker nodded and shifted in the bed. "They could shoot me with an EMD and I wouldn't feel it."

Jess laughed. "Don't give Matt any ideas."

The wooden door opened again, this time with Abby and the girl from last night. Abby led the white scrubs dressed girl to the end of the bed. She gave a small smile to Becker before pulling a chair from the corner of the room and ordered the girl to sit.

Turning her attention to Becker, she answered his unspoken question. "This is Alice Devans. She was brought here last night for shock. She's being released soon and wanted to see you."

Becker sat up a little straighter in the bed. With a wave of his hand the girl walked up to the edge of the bed and shook the man's outstretched hand. "Thank you for shooting that creature. I know it must have been terrifying. I owe you one."

Alice smiled kindly. Her grayish green eyes void of any kind of fear unlike the previous night. She let go of Becker's strong hand and sank into the chair. "I should be thanking you. You were the one that had the gun in the first place. If you didn't we both might have ended up being a main course meal."

Becker nodded his understanding. "Yeah. So, how about you come over for dinner with your parents this weekend. It's the least I could do to thank you."

Abby and Jess exchanged a look. Abby spoke up for the two of them. "That reminds me, where are your parents? Shouldn't you let them know where you are?"

Alice just shook her head. "No. I'm nineteen, not ten. I haven't lived with them in almost two years. I'm studying theoretical physics at Oxford."

The team stared wide-eyed at the young girl. Well that was unexpected.

Jess broke the silence with a small voiced question. "Theoretical physics? Aren't you a bit…" Her voice trailed off as she tried to find the right words.

"Young?" Alice answered for her. To everyone surprise she didn't seem to take it personally. Smiling, she responded, "There's no age limit on brilliance."

Abby nodded in agreement. "Of course there's not. Now, let's get those papers signed so you can go home, yeah?"

Alice nodded again. Then shot a wide smile towards Becker. "By the way, I would love to have dinner with you this weekend. Maybe you should bring your friends."

Jess tried to hide the odd jealousy in her stomach at the sound of the girl's voice. Abby led the girl back out of the room and closed the door. Jess turned back to Becker who was picking at the IV tape on his hand. She quickly slapped his fingers away and gave him a stern look. Confusion painted his features as he tried to study her face.

"What?" He finally asked.

"Flirty much?"

His eyes widened. "What? No. No it's not like that. God Jess, you have been hanging around Connor too long. I invited her over for dinner. Just dinner. As a thank you for saving my life. You are more than welcome to join us." He rambled the explanation off as fast as his mouth would allow.

Jess remained quiet for a long minute, mulling over what he said, then cracked a smile. "I know what you meant. I was just testing you."

Becker raised an eyebrow, now more confused than before. "Testing?"

"Yeah, testing."

"I don't get it."

Jess forced a laugh. Getting up from her seat, she made her way towards the door. "You're being released later this evening. I'll Drop you off at your place after my shift. Rest." She didn't wait for his reply. She pulled the door open and left. His confused features burned in her mind, causing her to smile as she headed back to the ARC center. Time to get back to work.

* * *

Alice Devans followed the blond woman, Abby Maitland, down the ramp of the ARC car park. Thankfully one of the nurses gave her a pair of blue sweats and a black tee to wear. The embarrassment of being seen in white hospital scrubs in public would be enough to make her want to jump off a bridge.

She wasn't sure why she felt the need to be so calm mere minutes after finding out that she was in a secret government facility. Abby refused to tell her any more than that. And to be honest, that was okay. She didn't want to know more. It was bad enough that she almost got eaten by a prehistoric dinosaur the night before; she didn't want to know what kind of crazy stuff happened in a place like this.

"You're awfully quiet." Abby said quietly. The two of them approached a large black van. Just one of the dozens that seemed to be littering the lot. She opened the door and motioned for the younger girl to climb in.

Once they were both in the car and headed out of the lot, Alice answered "It's a lot to take in. I've never believed in the whole aliens cover ups and 2012 conspiracies."

"It's understandable."

"So I'm not allowed to tell anyone about this?"

That received a small nod from Abby. "I'm sorry, but if the world found out about this it would cause mass panic."

"Okay… So I can't even tell David?"

Abby gave her a curious glare. Then turned onto another street. "Who's David? If you don't mind my asking."

Alice smiled. "He's my boyfriend. We've been together for about two years now."

"Oh, no I'm sorry but you can't tell anyone. The official cover is that the fire alarms were tampered with. No charges were filed and everything is back to normal."

"And people believe that?" Alice retorted with a smirk.

Abby smiled back. "Most of the time. The only people in the building to actually see anything were you and Becker. So I think people will accept it. Although we already have a few reports of people seeing the 'portal' , as you called it, when they were exiting the building. Not really sure what Lester will use to cover that up."

Alice gave a small 'huh' and leaned back in the passengers seat. Her mind preceded to replay the events from last night. One by one like a horror movie. The prehistoric raptor, the glimmering portal, the gun. The gun was probably the close second to most horrible part. She hated guns with a passion. Not because they were frightening, because they weren't. They were simply a tool used to protect yourself. But they could hurt people. They could end someone's life in a matter of seconds. That alone was cause for nightmares enough.

Abby pulled the car to a stop outside the large brick building that was home to Alice. Worry started to sink in when the teenager didn't make any movement to leave the car. Her gaze stared off down the road. Eyes unfocused and empty. "You alright?" Abby asked as she shook her shoulder lightly. The girl jumped in her seat and looked around cautiously.

Alice rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Yeah, sorry. Just thinking." She looked at the building beside the car and smiled. "Thanks for driving me home." Pushing the door open, she climbed out of the van and made her way to the door.

They exchanged a short hand wave and smile before Abby pulled away from the curb. Alice disappeared through the set of glass doors, determined to take a hot bath and call David before working on her homework.


	5. David O'Reilly

Disclaimer- I do not own anything involving Primeval. No copyright intended.

Warning for some cursing, violence, and blood. But nothing too bad.

This is the first in a few different story ideas I had using my created character Alice Devans. Hope it's acceptable. Let me know what you think. Oh and thank you to the people who reviewed my previous chapters. Good reviews are always a great encouragement and appreciated. :)

* * *

Chapter 5

In the ten minutes it took Alice Devans to reach her flat she was exhausted. Why hadn't she just taken the lift? Honestly, she didn't know. Walking those three sets of stairs left her legs burning. But at the moment she didn't care. She pushed her door open and headed inside. Taking a quick survey of the small flat, she made sure nothing was missing before heading to the kitchen to check the answering machine. The small black device portrayed a number twelve in bright red LED lights on the front. She pressed the answer button on the phone and set it to speaker. It ringed for a few seconds before an analog voice spoke up. Once it was done reading off the time and the number that had called it played the recording.

"Hey, it's me. This is the twelfth time I've called now. I'm starting to get worried. You missed our morning run which is not like you. Call me back as soon as you get this. Love you." David O'Reilly's thick Irish accent echoed through the small kitchen. The fact that he had left a dozen messages and sounded worried in every one told her she needed to call him first. The bath could wait. Unfortunately.

Grabbing the phone from the hook she disappeared with it to her bedroom. After grabbing an old pair of jeans and tee shirt from the previous day she put them on while dialing the phone. She put it on speaker phone so she could look for her slippers. It rang for a few moments before a loud click sounded on the other end.

"Hello?" David answered.

"Hey, it's me." She shouted from her crouched position next to her bed. Still no slippers.

"Alice? Where the bloody hell were you? I was gonna call the police if you didn't call in the next hour."

Alice laughed at her boyfriends loud exaggeration. "I'm fine. I just had to go into work way too early this morning."

"But I talked to Mrs. O'Leary this morning when you didn't show up for our run. She said she saw this weird glowing portal thing last night. And they were evacuating the building for some kind of fire."

"She's ninety-two years old David, do you really think she saw a glowing portal thing?" Alice countered. Her voice took on an uncontrollable bitterness. She bit her tongue and sighed at the sound of it. "Sorry. How about you come over in about an hour."

There was silence on the other end. Followed by the sound of a car door slamming. She paused in her search for her old blue slippers and stared at her phone. "Davey?"

"Still here. How about ten minutes?"

Alice smiled at the phone. Leave it to David to change the plans at the last minute. "Fine. See you then." She grabbed the phone from it's standing position on her oak dresser and pressed the 'end' button. Then tossed it on her bed.

When a loud knock at her door interrupted her quick shower she threw on her large white robe and yelled "Coming!" Being careful not to slip on the water dripping from her long straight hair and bare legs, she pulled the door open. She sidestepped to allow David access to the flat. She looked him up and down once before smiling. He always did justice to Dark jeans and patterned band tees. This time it was an 1998 Bryan Adams black tee from his tour in Ireland. The name and date of the tour was printed in white lettering on the back. The black boots and untamable light brown hair was a nice touch.

He returned the smile before giving her a quick hug. His finger patted the back of her long wet hair. When he pulled away he took a second to stare to her face. Bright green eyes traced her wet face as if searching for something. "Something wrong?"

Alice shook her head. She turned around and headed back towards the bathroom. David shut the door and made a move to follow. "Just give me five minutes to get dressed. Can you start a pot of coffee?" She asked as she entered the bathroom. When she got no response she turned to look at him. "What?"

He stood by the door, watching her dry her hair. His hands pushed in his denim pockets and a confused expression on his face. "Something's wrong."

Alice gave him a small tight smile. "Everything's fine. Now how about that coffee? I've got three papers to write and they're all due by Friday. Which in case you forgot is in two days."

But David make no notion to move from his spot leaning against the door. His eyes traveled to the floor by her feet. Several seconds of silence filled the small bathroom before he found the right words. "Alice, what's wrong? I know when something's bothering you."

Alice almost dropped the hairbrush in her hand out of frustration. She shot an annoyed look to her boyfriend who thankfully was still keeping his eyes on the floor. With a heavy sigh she answered, "It's nothing. Just work stuff. You know how hard it is working for a bookstore when I should be working at Oxford. I mean, when I finish my course and graduate this year I could apply for a job at the school. Which is something I've always wanted."

David looked up from the floor. His eyes bored into hers again. "I know. You are brilliant. And you will get that job when you graduate. But I don't think that's it." He kept his voice calm and even. The last thing he wanted was her to shut him out.

The couple held their gaze for a long minute before Alice caved in defeat. She carefully put the brush and hairdryer on the counter. Then closed her eyes and leaned against it. "Fine. You really want to know what happened?"

David pushed off of the door and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. She rested her head on his chest. He stroked her hair. "Only if you want to tell. If it's something that you don't want to talk about than you don't have to tell me."

"I want to tell you. But I signed some government paperwork that says I can't. What if someone finds out I told?"

"Who's going to tell? I won't. And you won't. So who's left?"

Alice smiled at his obvious logic. Something she had always been fond of. He could take any freak situation and rationalize it into something controllable. One of the many reasons why she loved him. She felt him rub her back through her thick robe. A small gesture, but it always made her feel better. "Fine, just let me get dressed and we'll discuss it over tea or coffee. You choose."

David pulled them apart and gave her a short kiss on the cheek. "Alright." Her gave her one concerned look before exiting the room, leaving Alice alone again behind a closed door.

Less than five minutes later Alice settled on the beige sofa next to David. A hot cup of Coffee steaming in her hand. She moved closer to him until her head rested on the front of his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, rubbing her arm with his thumb in small circles. She found an old pair of black sweats and a purple pullover sweater in the back of her closet earlier along with her favorite orange Halloween socks. The little black cat sitting in a pumpkin stitched on the top reminded her of her old cat Chester.

She took a sip of the hot coffee and shifted closer to David. "I saw a dinosaur last night." She mumbled. For the last few minutes she was mentally debating on how to start the conversation. So far, that was the best she could come up with.

David almost choked on his sip of the how liquid. He coughed several times before giving her a confused glare. "Dinosaur?"

Alice nodded. "Yeah, dinosaur. A raptor actually. The fire alarms last night were to get everyone out of the building. This guy who lives one floor above is a soldier. He was helping evacuating the building. I was the last one out because I didn't hear the alarm in my sleep." She paused to sip her coffee again. Then added with a forced smile, "That's the time I listen to music while I sleep."

David smiled at that. His voice took on a teasing tone. "So this guy…"

She playfully slapped his chest with her free hand. "Don't be like that. Anyways, there was this portal thing at the end of the hall and this raptor came out of it. The guy's a soldier so he had a gun. He shot it a few times but it didn't take it down. He told me to hide in one of the rooms that was left open when people were leaving." Pausing again to sip her drink, she glanced up at David's face. He looked lost in thought. Or completely confused. It was hard to tell. She sighed again and snuggled into a more comfortable position. When she continued she found her voice shaky. "That think attacked him. It tried to kill him but I…he dropped his gun and I had to do something. So I picked it up…" Her voice trailed off. Leaving David to finish the story using what she had already said.

"You shot it?" He answered calmly.

Alice just nodded with her head on his chest. Her voice now on the verge of tears, "I shot it. I killed it. But it was going to kill him. And he still didn't get away scratch-free."

David leaned forward and put his coffee cup on the low table in front of them. Then did the same to his girlfriend's. He shifted on the couch until he was face to face with her. Cupping her thin face in his hands he wiped the tears from her cheeks. "It's alright. I know you hate guns. But you saved a man's life. That has to count for something, right?"

Grayish green eyes searched his calm face. Her mind fought to make since of what he just said. He was right though. And she knew it. But that wasn't going to make the nightmares go away. She had no doubt that tonight's usual dreamless sleep would be filled with horrible interpretations of what could have happened. The gun, the dinosaur, the man, the blood; those were the kind of things she only saw in horror movies. Which she tried to avoid like the plague.

Slowly she nodded her head in agreement. David forced a smile in victory. He always had a way to make her see sense. That's why they worked so well together. Whenever she would get flustered she would come to him for advice. In the five years they have known each other and the two they have been dating, they were more in tuned with each other than the fish in the sea.

He removed his hands and sat back on the couch. Alice wiped at her eyes and leaned back as well. The two sat in silence for a few minutes. Neither one really sure what to say. Finally David broke the silence. His voice laden with concern and worry. "Is that why you didn't answer my calls this morning? You were with him?"

Alice's eyes widened. She stuttered for a few seconds before blurting out a loud "No!"

David raised an eyebrow in response.

The younger woman's face paled white at the thought of what he was implying. "God no! For heaven's sake David, you know me better than that. I was taken to the hospital for shock. You try killing a prehistoric creature with a gun, a GUN, and not go into shock. I've never fired a gun. I've never wanted to. You know that." She made a special emphasis on the word 'gun'. Her words stumbled from her lips in a series of stutters as her brain tried to predict what he was going to say.

To her surprise, he just nodded. A small smile tugged at his lips. "I know. I know you would never do something like that to me. To us. So, is the guy going to be okay?" The sudden change in topic took a minute to get used to.

Once she found her voice steady again, she answered "Yeah, I think so. I overheard some nurses saying he's being released later this evening. He invited us to dinner this weekend. As a thanks for saving his life."

David gave her a skeptical look. "Really? He invited us?" Jealousy snuck it's way into his words, causing Alice to wince at the intensity.

"Yeah, us. You honestly don't think I would go to another man's flat alone for dinner. Come on, it took us forever to get acquainted enough to eat at each others place for dinner. Now we practically share our flats." She tried to keep her voice teasing and loving, but something else creped in the background that she couldn't really understand. Hurt? Discomfort? Fear?

David must have believed her because he gave a small smile. "Okay, so we'll go to this dinner. Anyone else gonna be there? Maybe the ninety- something old lady that lives just down the hall?"

Alice actually laughed at his attempt of a joke. "Yes, there are going to be other people there. No I'm not really sure who."

"Okay. So let me get this straight; some kind of portal opened up in the middle of the night last night and this prehistoric dinosaur showed up. It attacked this soldier guy and you saved his life. Now he wants to treat us to dinner as a thank you. Right?"

Alice nodded briefly. "Yeah. I know it sounds crazy, but I swear it's all true."

David gave a heavy sigh. Then pulled her closer to him until her head rested on his shoulder again. "If that thing really did exist, and it attacked a man twice your size, what do you think it could have done to you?" He asked in a whisper.

Alice shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Not sure I want to know. I do know that after everything that happened within the last twenty-four hours I could use some quiet time. You know, just to think things over."

David felt himself tense at the words. Somehow he figured this would happen. The moment she mentioned 'gun' she was going to lock him out. The only question is why? Why did that gun leave her shaken more than the sight of a bloodied man and killer dinosaur?

The silence in the room lifted as soon as Alice realized what she said. She pushed off his shoulder to stare into his bright eyes. "That didn't come out right. I meant with you. You don't have work until seven tonight. Can't we just stay here and watch the television or something?" What she didn't say aloud was that she wanted to jot down some theories on the portal she saw. Of course she would have a hard time proving any of it, but that was fine as long as she had some kind of idea as to what it was. And judging by the fact that a prehistoric creature appeared through it, she had a faint guess that it had something to do with time travel. But that sounded a little too far-fetched even to her.

David looked over at the television screen for a minute. When he finally answered his usual calm tone masked the concern in his head. "Okay. We can just watch some TV for a while." He leaned forward and grabbed the remote from the low table. Once the TV was on he leaned back and stretched out an arm. Alice wasted no time in settling down against him again. The share of body heat was relaxing to her. The way his chest moved with every breath beneath her head calmed her fraying nerves.

Neither of them really paid any attention to the show playing. Alice was lost in thoughts of the science behind the portal while David seemed to be mulling over what she had told him. They sat in silence for what felt like forever. Each playing to their own thoughts. One thing was certain though, it was a lot to take in.

* * *

Note-  
I was having some trouble writing this chapter because I was trying to give some more insight into Alice and her boyfriend and their relationship. I pictured David calm and collected but incredibly protective over Alice. I also hinted to a short back story that explains her fear of guns which I plan to write about in a later chapter. I hope that is portrayed in the words like it was in my head. On another note I don't know if Bryan Adams toured in Ireland in 1998. I just made that part up because I pictured David listening to the old 90's style rock. And because I was listening to my old Bryan Adams CD when I was writing this. So no copyright intended on that.


	6. Not so good

Disclaimer- I do not own anything involving Primeval. Sadly…

Warning for some cursing, violence, and blood. But nothing too bad.

This is the first in a few different story ideas I had using my created character Alice Devans. Hope it's acceptable. Let me know what you think. Oh and thank you to the people who reviewed my previous first story and chapters. Good reviews are always a great encouragement and appreciated. :)

* * *

Chapter 6

The day stretched on cruelly for Captain Becker. His team came to visit one by one every few hours. But that wasn't enough to keep his mind occupied. Not that he could focus on much at the moment. Whatever meds the nice doctor had given him were supposed to be fighting off the infection and pain from that stupid gash on his leg. But it left him groggy and tired. He wasn't paying attention when the older man explained it. A vague memory of the man ordering some kind of test flickered through his mind. Honestly, he couldn't care less at the moment. Jess promised to drop him off at his place when he was released. Considering the fact that the doctor looked at his chart and ordered more tests with a very unpleased face, he figured he would be staying another night. Damn. He was really starting to hate those stupid prehistoric creatures.

The sound of the wooden door to his bland hospital room caused him to open his eyes and greet the visitor. Matt gave a forced smile before closing the door. He stood by the door for a few moments, contemplating what to say next. Giving a heavy sigh, he walked over the end of the bed and gripped the railing.

Becker gave a sloppy confused look when his eyes finally focused on the older man. Matt rubbed a hand over his tired face. "I talked to the doctor. He said it's going to take a few more days for the infection to die off enough for you to leave."

Realization cleared his foggy mind enough for him to understand what was being said. "So I'm staying here for a few more days?" His unused voice rubbed his throat raw and caused him to wince. Instinctively he took a few gulps of air in an attempt to sooth the burning. His eyes shot to the pitcher of water on the side table with the plastic cup and straw.

Matt stopped him from reaching for the water on the table. He poured a cup of the cold liquid and set it carefully in the captains shaky hands. Once the cup was empty he set it back on the table and sat down in the chair by the bed. He fixed the captain with a stern face.

Becker stared at him for a few seconds before asking "What?"

"Nothing, just thinking."

"Thinking? So you come here to give me bad news and just sit there thinking?"

Matt softened his face and offered a small smile. "Yeah, pretty much. But I also wanted to tell you that you get the next two weeks off for medical leave."

Becker wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I hate medical leave." He mumbled. It was intended to be unheard, but Matt was close enough to catch it.

He gave a short chuckle. "Why? You get to sit at home and watch television all day. Or read or whatever you do for fun."

Becker just shook his head. The movement made it throb again. He looked at the Irishman before pushing himself into a better sitting position and pulling the thick blankets away from him. Matt raised an eyebrow at the movement.

"Something wrong?" He asked as the captain pushed the blankets off his legs. The thin white pants he was forced to wear were pulled up on one leg, revealing a wad of bandages.

Becker just winced as he pulled the bandaged leg to rest above the blankets. "No, it's fine. Just hot in here." He brought a needled hand to rub at his head. The feel of thick bandages greeted his fingers. Right, stitches.

"Should I get the doctor?"

"No."

Matt gave him a stern look. "Really?"

Becker returned the look. It didn't really have the same effect due to the glossy eyes and sweat clinging his hair to his head. "Really."

Matt leaned back in the chair and folded his arms on his chest. His eyes drifted to the heart monitor and other machines keeping tabs on his friend.

Becker leaned his head on the back of the pile of pillows. "You know, you don't have to stay here. Not that I don't appreciate company." His voice trailed off as his stomach did a another somersault.

The Irishman gave the younger man a worried look. Thankfully his eyes closed the second his head hit the pillow. "I know. But Jess threatened me to come down and check on you."

That got his attention. Becker pulled his head off the pillows and gave an amused grin. "Threatened you? With what?"

Matt faked a pout. "Like I'd tell you. You would just laugh your ass off."

"Yeah, so?"

Matt bit back a laugh and shifted in the uncomfortable chair. "She said should could kill every bit of computer equipment I own. All of it. And I would never know who did it or how."

Becker laughed at that. It didn't last long though. The movement jarred his bruised ribs. Rubbing his chest he retorted, "Wow. I didn't think Jess knew how to be threatening."

"Yeah, well, she played it well."

A knock at the door interrupted their fun conversation. Matt shouted a "Come in.". The door opened to reveal Jess Parker and Abby Maitland. They gave a small smile to Becker before turning their attention to Matt. Abby's concerned look got everyone's attention.

"Can I talk to you outside?" She asked Matt.

He nodded and stood up from his chair. Jess quickly took the chair when Matt exited the room with Abby. She took a few seconds to study the man in front of her. The sheets pulled away from his body and a thin film of sweat laced his face. No doubt from the fever. She offered a sympathetic look.

Taking his warm hand in her own she asked, "Feeling any better?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Jess shook her head in disbelief. Why did he continue to suggest he was fine when he wasn't? She gave his hand a soft pat. "Okay, you say you're fine but I don't believe it."

That got a confused look. "What?"

She sighed loudly at his ignorance. "Nothing. So are you hungry? The doctor said you could eat some jello."

The sudden thought of food resulted in another stomach cramp. "No thanks. I'm good."

Jess fixed him with a concerned stare. She watched him rub his stomach over the thin white tee shirt. His face contorted in pain. "What's wrong?" Her voice pitched slightly in worry.

Becker leaned his head on the back of the pile of pillows and wrapped his arms around his middle. "Nothing." He lied.

The door opened to the room again. Matt and a tall man in a white lab coat entered. The worry on Matt's usual stoic face blended with the dark bags from lack of sleep. The doctor walked over to Becker and gave him a concerned look when he noticed his arms clamped around his middle.

"Captain Becker, something wrong?"

Becker shook his head. Clenching his teeth against the nausea he whispered, "No."

Jess stood up from her chair and addressed the doctor. "We were talking and I mentioned food and he just…" She trailed off with her hands waving in his direction. The doctor nodded his understanding. Then turned his attention back the captain.

"Alright, I'm willing to bet that's from the fever. Would you like something for it? You're due for another round of antibiotics and painkillers in about ten minutes but I can go ahead and give them now if you can't wait."

Becker lifted his head from the pillow and forced his arms away from his stomach. He didn't want anymore meds, he wanted the damned fever to go away so he could leave. But that wasn't going to happen at the moment. So he settled for swallowing several times before rubbing his fingers in his eyes. After a minute's silence he looked back towards the doctor. A mumbled "Fine." escaped his dry lips. Jess sat on the edge of the bed by his side and took his hand again.

The doctor disappeared from view to retrieve the needed medication. Matt stepped up the end of the bed and stared at the teammates with a lopsided smile. Becker had his head leaned on the pile of pillows while Jess rubbed his fevered hand slowly. He didn't seem to mind the close contact. But Jess was swinging her legs over the edge of the bed nervously. The worry plastered over her sleep deprived features didn't help the cause.

A set of soft foot steps caught the Irishman's attention. He turned to greet the doctor once again, this time with a small try of syringes, dressings, and cloth in his white gloved hands.

"Let's get you on the meds first, then I'll change the bandages." He said kindly to the captain.

Becker just nodded. Jess continued to rub his hand in small strokes as the doctor pushed the needles into the IV line. It took a few minutes, but Becker relaxed into a dazed stupor. His hand went lax in the younger woman's. She turned to the doctor with worried eyes.

"Don't worry, it's just the painkillers and antibiotics. It always makes the patients sleepy. And right now sleep is better than any medicine I can give. Now, if you'll help me straighten his leg a bit so I can change the dressing."

Jess didn't look very happy at the idea of that. Her features turned from concerned to uncomfortable. She stood from the bed and took a step back. "Um, I really should get back to work. My shift ends in about half an hour so…" She rambled quickly with a sheepish glance to Matt. The doctor just gave an understanding smile to the young woman before moving Becker himself. The man didn't seem to care at the moment. His eyes closed as he drifted into sleep. Jess made a quick sprint to the door, pulling it closed behind her.

The doctor gave Matt a questioning look. His practiced hands made quick work of the bandages. Once they were gone he made sure the stitches were still in place before placing new ones on. When he was done he covered the man up with the blankets and moved to check the stitches on his head.

"So?" Matt kept his voice low as he watched the doctor work.

"It's healing well, but the fever and infection still have me worried. With any luck it should clear up with in the next three days. I'll give him crutches to use when he's released. I don't want him walking on that leg until it's completely healed. The infection settled itself in the muscle surrounding the bone so it'll be sore for about two weeks. His concussion has cleared up which is good. And the stitches are helping it heal. He should be able to get them removed by the time he's released." He answered quietly as he reapplied the bandage to the man's head.

Matt nodded with a relieved smile. The doctor tore off his gloves and threw them on the tray before adjusting the pillows. When he was finished he shook the Irishman's outstretched hand. "Now, it's getting late, maybe you should head home."

Matt slid his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, my shift ended about ten minutes ago."

The doctor nodded. "I'll make sure to call Mr. Lester if anything changes. He should be able to get the information out to you and your team if needed."

"Alright. Thanks."

The doctor followed Matt to the door. As they exited the room he cast one last glance at his sleeping patient. Hopefully the man wasn't going to make a liar out of him.

* * *

As requested, Matt arrived to Lester's office after his visit with Becker. He expected to find Abby and the civil servant occupying the small glass walled office. But he didn't expect to find Connor taking up a seat next to his girlfriend in front of the large glass paneled desk. It looked like they were all discussing something very private and very important. Abby offered him a kind smile.

Lester spoke up from behind his desk. "Nice of you to finally join us."

"Sorry, got caught up in the infirmary."

"Understandable. The reason I have called you all here is I believe we have a leak. The young teenager you allowed to stay here last night has quite the intellectual record. I did a closer background check and found something very interesting." Lester pushed open a small government folder towards Connor and Abby. Connor was the first to pick it up and skim through it. His face tensed at the information. He looked up at the group, shock written on his face.

"So this kid is some kind of genius?" Connor asked as he skimmed through a few more pages of written school documents. Lester folded his hands on the desk.

"Yes, I believe so. But that isn't why I'm worried about her leaking the information. Her last published work involved several classified pieces of information. At the time she wasn't pressed about the issue, but I'm worried she might publish a paper involving what she saw. That could because a massive security leak for everyone involved in the ARC. Not to mention the phone calls I would get from the higher-ups."

Connor handed the file over to Abby who scanned it over. Once she was done she handed it to Matt who did the same. Abby felt her mind trying to play out what exactly Lester was getting at. "So you think she'll use what she saw last night to become famous?"

"That would risky. No one would believe her if she didn't have proof. They would think it was some kind of hoax or crazy ramblings from a kid who watched too many science fiction movies." Matt added as he placed the folder back on the desk. Abby nodded in agreement.

"So what can we do?" She asked.

Connor shifted in his seat. He had a few ideas, but all of which involved her working for the ARC. The silence in the room only lasted for a few seconds until he blurted out, "Hire her."

They all turned to stare at him with shocked faces. "Hire her? I think not." Lester answered.

But Connor wasn't backing down yet. If the school records and tests he had read in the file were true, then she could be very useful to the ARC.

Matt folded his arms across his chest. "We can't hire everyone who is above average intelligence."

Connor rose from his chair. "195 is not just above intelligent. It's brilliant. And we could use all the help we could get in researching the anomalies."

Abby grabbed his hand and pulled him back in the chair. Then fixed him with a stern face. "Their right, we can't just hire her because she's brilliant."

"But I can." They all turned around to find Philip Burton standing in the doorway of the glass office. A small smile on his face at what he overheard. "I heard what happened to Captain Becker. I assure you this facility has the best doctors in the country. Now, what is this about a genius you don't want to hire?"

He walked in the room and shut the door. All eyes trained on him. Lester broke contact with a sigh. "Miss Alice Devans. We are worried she will leak information about the ARC after she encountered an anomaly and raptor late last night."

"And who offered the idea of hiring her?" Connor slowly raised his hand. Philip gave him a surprised look. "Okay, does she have any references?" Abby reached forward and grabbed the folder from the desk. Burton scanned the contents for a long minute before smiling. "Very impressive. I would like to talk to Miss Devans."

Lester leaned forward in his chair, resting his hands on the desk. "That can be arranged. But I would like you to wait until this coming Monday. If that fits your schedule, that is." The condescending tone in the man's voice didn't go un-noticed.

Burton nodded. "Oh course. I over heard Miss Parker's rant in the locker room earlier this morning. It seems all of you are attending a dinner party this weekend. Miss Devans will be there?"

Matt stepped forward from his position in the corner of the room. His arms still folded across his chest and his stoic face back in place. "Yeah."

Burton took a step back. "Good. Maybe you could talk to her about a possible job interview Connor."

Connor gave a sheepish glance to Abby. She didn't look very happy about the idea. He gave a small nod to his boss.

"Good. I look forward to this Monday then." Burton left the room in silence.

Everyone shared a slightly confused look. Matt broke the silence. "So we get a new recruit?"

Lester shook his head. "No, Prospero gets a new recruit." He glanced at his watch with another heavy sigh. "It's almost six o'clock. All of you go home. I expect you all to be on time tomorrow morning. And drag Miss Parker with you please. God knows I don't want to find her asleep in the locker room again."

That received a curious glare from Connor. Matt and Abby just smirked. They had seen it too earlier that afternoon. Lack of sleep did not work well with their young friend. Abby promised to drag Jess from the building in handcuffs if she needed to. Lester actually chuckled at that. Connor raised an eyebrow and smirked. It took a few seconds to realize what Connor was thinking about, but when she did she punched in the shoulder hard.

Ten minutes later Matt left a struggling Connor and Abby who were trying to drag Jess away from the entrance to the infirmary.


	7. Too good to be true

Disclaimer- I do not own anything involving Primeval. Sadly…

Warning for some cursing, violence, and blood. But nothing too bad.

This is the first in a few different story ideas I had using my created character Alice Devans. Hope it's acceptable. Let me know what you think. Oh and thank you to the people who reviewed my previous first story. Good reviews are always a great encouragement and appreciated. :)

* * *

Chapter 7 Too good to be true

Sunday morning rolled in with dark clouds above. The passing storm left the streets of London wet and cold with fall air. The soft sound of thunder echoed through the small park Alice Devans and David O'Reilly occupied. Bitter winds smacked across their faces and nipped at their scarf covered necks. They sat on a cold stone bench, cuddled together through long warm coats, enjoying the birds flying around the artistic stone fountain in front of them. Several fall seasoned flowers attracted the attention of little flying creatures and brightened the area.

Alice rested her head on David's shoulder, smiling as his hand tightened around her slightly. Despite the passing storm, the couple snuggled each other happily. After being cooped up in her flat for the past few days working it was nice to just do something different. David had practically dragged her from the building, promising a nice warm cup of coffee and a 'surprise'.

They had been sitting on the cold bench for nearly thirty minutes, still no coffee and 'surprise'. Their eyes remained locked on the sparkling water and buzzing birds around them. The picture perfect sight was indeed a surprise, but not something Alice had guessed was the surprise her boyfriend was talking about. It didn't take long before the cold started to make her shiver again. David's long arm tightened again at the contact. She moved her head to look up at him.

"It certainly is beautiful. Is this the big surprise?"

David brought his eyes to meet hers, a smile planted on his cold-flushed face. Alice was fairly sure her face was just as red as his due to the brutal winds. He shook his head slowly. "No, well, kind of. This is part one."

"What's the second part?"

David gave a soft laugh. "You'll see. We've got about ten minutes until then. Just enjoy the sight."

"Okay, but if something jumps out of that fountain I will kill you." Alice replayed with a playful grin.

David faked a hurt frown. "One time on Halloween and I'll never live it down."

She laughed and patted his chest. "I will admit it was rather terrifying at the time. So who did you pay to do something to the fountain this time?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He replied coyly.

The couple sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Sounds of happy birds and soft padding water filled the area in what seemed like a hypnotic rhythm. Alice was tempted to just fall asleep.

She felt her eyes droop again, knowing full well that if she didn't do something to snap herself out of the hypnotic trance she would fall asleep in David's arms. Not that it would be a bad thing exactly…

So she settled for prying herself off of her beloved boyfriend and standing in front of the bench. Her muscles screamed in protest at the sudden movement, but she ignored them, stretching out the kinks in her spine. A soft rustle of bushes off to the side of the walkway leading to their secluded area caught her attention. Her eyes immediately snapped to the offending bush, only to find that it was still. She turned back to David. His eyes skimmed her over once before smiling. He stood up and stretched his back, then took her arm and led her closer to the fountain.

Once they were standing against the edge he pointed to the center. "Wait for it…"

A soft hiss filled the air, followed by the water in the fountain slowing down. She offered a puzzled look to her boyfriend, but his confident grin told her everything. He had done something to the fountain. Seconds later the water returned to it's normal pace, but instead of the water being a clear glisten, it had turned into a shimmering bright blue.

Alice stared in awe at the brilliant work of art. The way the sun bounced the off-white stone through the bright blue water captured every inch of the hand carved birds etched in the stone. She was speechless. How could he have done something like that when he spent most of his time in the last few days with her? They hadn't gone out anywhere…

Gentle hands cupped her face, pulling her to look at him. Her eyes trained on his expression; something between nervous and excited. His hand disappeared into the fountain. When it returned it clasped a bright gold banded ring between two fingers, a small white diamond centered on top.

She felt her heart clench painfully in her chest. A small "Oh…" escaped her lips. David took her left hand in his, trying desperately to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Alice Rebecca Devans…." His voice caught in his throat again at the sight of bright tears on her cheeks. "Will you…"

Unfortunately he never got to finish the question.

The ground beneath their feet shook violently, causing the fountain to rattle. Both of them took a step backwards out of fear. A loud hiss filled the air making the couple's skin crawl at the unruly pitch. Their eyes searched the area for the source but finally settled on the fountain. The water split away from the stone as if gravity had other ideas for it.

David pushed himself in front of Alice protectively. Fear of whatever was causing the strange activity around them made his blood boil in his ears. All he did was hire a friend to dye the water at the right time. Surely that couldn't make whatever was going on happen.

Air surrounding them seemed to grow thinner, leaving the two breathing slightly faster out of fear. They took several more steps backwards. Their eyes remained locked on the trembling artwork. Both held their breath in shock. It seemed like minutes, when in reality it was only seconds, before something else changed. A bright shimmering light appeared in the center of the stone. Water passed through it in odd angles making shimmering gold, yellow, and white mix with blue.

Alice recognized the strange light show as the same one in the flat building days ago. The same one she had spent the last three days writing and researching about. Now it was here, in the center of a fountain.

The glow grew louder with the hiss. David pushed her back again, fight or flight responses kicking in. Run or fight. Run sounded better. Before he could open his mouth to give the order something long and metal shot out of the anomaly. The metal ripped through the air like a gunshot, latching itself into David's coat. It didn't go in far, only a few inches below the rib cage, but both David and Alice let out a surprised yelp.

It didn't hurt, the sensation was more of a numbing that spread from the wound to the center of his back. His hands instinctively gripped the metal. He opened his mouth to scream at the horrible burning it caused to shoot through him but found his voice lodged in his throat. The world started to tilt sideways. His hands tightened on the hot metal, eyes darted to Alice's shaky hand clutching his forearm.

Alice held on to his arm like a lifeline. She felt so helpless. Whatever the metal was appeared to be attached to something on the other side of the anomaly. A tremor shot through David, causing his legs to buckle. The only thing keeping him standing was the metal and his girlfriend's hands. Alice blinked back the tears from her eyes. "Oh my God…" She managed to choke out.

Time accelerated as the panic finally forced adrenaline through her body. Her hand shot out towards the metal, only to have them smacked away by the now heavy eyed man. His breathing turned into gasps as he hunched over as far as he possibly could. He felt the metal dig further into his skin, then pull itself back towards the shimmering lights. His feet scraped the ground beneath him. Alice's hands tightened on his arm, nails digging into his skin. As the metal was pulled back he was forced to take a step forward. How he managed to find the strength to do so was beyond his understanding. Steps became more steady as he was pulled closer. Finger nails dug deeper in a futile attempt to stop him. But he didn't have a choice; either follow the metal or have it ripped from his body and bleed to death before help could arrive.

Despite her silent protests Alice couldn't get him to stop. Her foggy brain realized he didn't have a choice for his actions as the metal continued to retract, inch by inch, until he was forced to lean over the edge of the stone. The anomaly was less than a foot away from his face. Lights and water bounced off his pale face, illuminating the terror in his features. His eyes stared into the anomaly, waiting for something to happen as the metal continued to pull itself back. The stone shook wildly again leaving Alice trying to pull him away again. She stopped as soon as the horse cry left his throat.

His eyes snapped shut, breathing reduced to panting, and tremors rattled his spine. He didn't have any other choice; he had to go through. The metal inside his body told him he had to follow. But how was he going to climb into over the stone when he could barely move?

The unvocal question was answered immediately by two sets of strong thick black sleeved arms coming through the light show. One set grabbed his shoulders firmly while the other grabbed the metal rod. A silent count of three must have exchanged between the two owners. David was pulled over the edge of the stone, the metal ripping from his skin at the same time. Alice's fingers were pulled away from his arm leaving a long line of nail marks in his flesh as she tried to pull him away.

As if time slowed down, one second he was there, bleeding to death in her grasp, a strange metal rod impaled in his body. The next second he was gone. The anomaly buzzed closed the moment his legs were through. Alice was left to gape at the fountain in shock. Her mind tried to piece together what the hell had just happened, but she couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to face the obvious facts in front of her.

David was gone. Dead or alive, either way, he was gone.

* * *

Jess Parker sat by Captain Becker's hospital bed while he slept. She knew she should have been working, but it was Sunday meaning the weekend staff ruled the building. Everyone seemed to be resting in their own beds this early in the morning. She was more than willing to let Connor and Abby have the flat to themselves for the day. Somehow she couldn't image herself listening to Connor play on his X-Box all day while she was bored out of her skull. If she had the money, she would have just bought a second flat screen for the scientist. Then she could catch up on the shows she missed without an argument.

She tapped her light blue heels on the floor nervously. According to the doctor, Becker's fever broke over night. Meaning he should have woken up over an hour ago. The fact that he remained in dream land was unnerving to say the least. Jess settled for taking his hand in her own again, for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past two hours, and rubbing small circles in the back of it with her thumb. The temperature difference compared to the past few days still surprised her. She wasn't expecting much, just that he would wake up. Tapping her thumb on the back of his hand again, she jumped slightly when the hand twitched. That was followed by a low moan.

"Hey, time to wake up." Jess almost sang in delight. Dark eyes fluttered open to rest on her. A smile tugged at the captains lips.

"Hey." He whispered. It took some effort, but with a helping hand from Jess he was able to sit up straight without pulling at his throbbing leg. He looked down at his hand, still attached to Jess's.

She quickly pulled it away with a sheepish smile. "Feeling better?"

Becker nodded slightly. For the first time in four days he felt somewhat like himself. "What time is it?"

Jess glanced at the small pink banded watch around her left wrist. "Almost ten in the morning. The doctor wanted to know when you woke up." She answered. She released his hand and stood up from her chair, giving him another relieved grin. "I'll be back in a minute."

The captain closed his eyes as soon as he heard the door close. The throbbing in his leg was starting to die down to a thin ache which was manageable. The more time he spent in the conscious world the more memories started to trickle back. He remembered the girl from his apartment building, the raptor, the anomaly, Jess by his bedside…

The sound of the door opening and the click of heels on tile brought him back to reality. He opened his eyes towards Jess and the doctor. "Hey, when can I get out of here?" He asked.

"Captain Becker, good of you to join the land of the living again. How do you feel?" The doctor purposefully dodged his question, making an excuse of checking his stats while observing the younger man.

Becker shifted restlessly. "Fine. Better than the last few days. Does that mean I can leave?"

"We'll see. I would like to run a few quick tests, if those check out fine then you can leave by this afternoon." He answered.

Jess bit back a grin at Becker's pouting face. "I…" She opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by the loud ring of her mobile. The doctor sent her a curious glare. "Sorry." She kept her gaze fixated on the floor as she backed out of the room and drew the annoying device from her purse. "What?" She hissed into it.

"Miss Parker?" Lester's voice on the other end caused her to jump. "I know it is your day off, but we have a problem that requires your attention. I have already notified Anderson and Temple. Please get down to my office." He didn't wait for a response before ending the call.

The young coordinator stared at her phone for a long second in shock. Lester never called her mobile. Ever. Something must have happened if he was calling the weekday team to work on the weekends. With a heavy sigh she slid the phone back into her purse and entered Becker's room again. The doctor was standing at the end of the bed, studying a small handful of papers clipped onto a metal tray.

"Lester wants to see me in his office, I'll be back later." She said.

Becker seemed to be fighting off the urge to sleep again. With a sloppy wave of his hand she left the room, making her way towards Lester's office.

* * *

James Lester sat behind his glass desk. Connor Temple, Abby Maitland, and Matt Anderson all stood around the room, impatient expressions littered their features as they glared at their boss. A loud rap on the wooden door caught everyone's attention. Jess Parker entered the room looking very annoyed. Her eyes scanned everyone before resting on her boss.

"Good, now that everyone's here, we have a problem on our hands. An anomaly opened up in the center of a fountain in the local park. Only two witness, one of which is in the infirmary getting checked out, the other is presumed dead." Lester said carefully. Every word was pronounced because he didn't really understand the matter himself.

"Hang on, does that mean there was a creature incursion?" Abby asked.

Lester shook his head. "No, no creature. Alice Devans is the one in the infirmary now. She claims that the anomaly opened in front of her and her boyfriend. Something metal shot through the anomaly, impaling itself in him. The metal was retracted back through the anomaly, pulling him with it. He had no other choice but to go through."

Everyone in the room stared at him as if he was telling some kind of horrible lie. Their faces hardened with confusion and concern.

"That doesn't make any sense." Connor exclaimed rather loudly.

"Connor's right." Jess added.

"I know, it's all rather confusing. Miss Devans will be giving a more detailed description of the matter soon. In the mean time I would like Connor to runs his tests on the area. The findings go straight to me. Jess, you will need to run a background check for any other disturbances in the area for the last ten years. Go further than that if you feel you need to. Abby will talk to Miss Devans. Matt will go with Connor to help him with the tests. Understood?" The order came sharp, showing how little patience Lester had at the moment.

Everyone nodded once before leaving the room. Abby headed for the infirmary, Jess shooed the weekend tech off her station, and Matt and Connor disappeared to Connor's lab to gather supplies.

No one really had any idea what was going on. They had never seen anything like what Alice Devans claimed to have witnessed. None of the anomalies they had encountered ever showed signs of a hostile human environment. So how the hell did something like this happen?

* * *

Note- I am really sorry for not updating this sooner. I've written this chapter four times over the past few weeks because I wasn't sure I liked the way it turned out the first three times. I wanted a reason to have Alice work for the ARC and now I found one that fits. Again, I'm really sorry for the long wait on this. I've had my head focused on other things lately which has made writing anything worthy of publish difficult. Thanks to everyone who stuck with the story so far.


	8. Questions

Disclaimer- I do not own anything involving Primeval. Sadly…

Warning for some cursing, violence, and blood. But nothing too bad.

This is the first in a few different story ideas I had using my created character Alice Devans. Hope it's acceptable. Let me know what you think. Oh and thank you to the people who reviewed my previous first story. Good reviews are always a great encouragement and appreciated. :)

* * *

Chapter 8 Questions

Connor Temple paced the length of the large stone fountain. His homemade EMF detector buzzing away in his hand while the other held up a long wired rod. Matt Anderson wasn't exactly sure what this method would prove. Yes, it would give them a point of reference for the anomaly, but that would only work if the anomaly was still active. Which it obviously wasn't. Of course he found no need to follow the man around like a trained dog, so he settled for searching the area. The first sweep made by the back up team came up with a small spatter of blood on the edge of the fountain, but the water had contaminated the sample. Getting a decent reading as to who it belonged to would be next to impossible. A scuffle mark on the stone ground a few feet away gave them a partial shoe print. Several other shoe prints painted the ground. Some wet from the outcast spray of the fountain. He assumed a good portion would belong to the ARC team who responded to the alert. Anything older than the past twelve hours would have been washed away with the passing storm.

Connor's confused expression changed at the sudden spike on his EMF detector. He stuck the wired rod closer to the center of the fountain, frowning at the readings again. "There was definitely an anomaly here, but the magnetic field around where it was is too weak." He called out to Matt who was scanning the opposite side of the stone.

"Meaning what exactly?"

The scientist pulled the rod back. "Most anomalies have a very high EMF signature days after being open. This is barely recognizable. I'm having a hard time picking it up."

Matt came to stand next to him. "So what does that mean?"

Connor looked frazzled by the question. His eyes turned to the detector in his hand. "I don't know. I don't have an explanation."

The Irishman scanned the area of the fountain again. If an anomaly had opened and someone had been pulled through, there had to be some kind of sign. The contaminated blood on the side wasn't going to help nor were the shoe prints. Those didn't prove Alice Devans story.

"Maybe an anomaly opened in this area before, like years ago. But if the readings should still be the same as every other anomaly we've encountered." Connor mussed aloud.

"I thought an anomaly couldn't open at the same place as a previous one. There was no anomaly in the area when the team arrived. Jess should be able to tell us if there was. But that doesn't explain why the ADD picked up on it if it was old." Matt answered.

"Yeah… What else do we have?"

"Shoe prints, a contaminated blood sample, and a smudge mark in the dirt."

"So nothing?"

"Yeah, nothing."

* * *

Jess Parker handed the large stack of papers to her boss who sat behind his desk. As he began to skim through them she went through the basics of what she found.

"I checked everything from as far back as records could tell and there has been no strange activity in the area. It looks like a standard nature park. But when I pulled up the satellite scans of the area for the last three years something caught my eye." She flipped through the pages in his hands until she found the satellite photos. Ignoring his annoyed expression she continued, pointing to a small spot in the center where the fountain was located. "The fountain was built three years ago as a tribute to a local boy who went missing from his foster home the year before. No one has been able to find him and the foster father was charged with child neglect and abuse after the police found blood in the child's bedroom. The reason why I found that odd is because when you look at the photos from the past three years, at the exact same time of day once a month the photos get grainy. Like something is effecting the satellite. So I pulled up the footage from today and it's the same thing."

Lester gave her a confused look. "How?"

"I don't know. Connor wanted me to see if there has been any other anomalies in the area, which I already thought of, and there hasn't been. But he said the readings he got from the area suggest that the anomaly was old, which doesn't make a lot of sense."

The civil servant leaned back in his chair, folding his hands over the stack of papers. "So what do we know exactly?"

"Something definitely happened in that park. I'm willing to bet whatever it was has something to do with the missing boy."

"Find out everything you can on the boy, Miss Parker. And be quick about it."

* * *

Abby Maitland paused outside of the small exam room. She wasn't sure what to say to the young girl in the room, only that she had to ask her to relive what could possibly be the most devastating thing she had ever been through. Why did she have to be the one to ask such a horrible thing?

She took a deep breath to calm her nerves, then entered the room with a small knock on the dark wood door. Inside sat Alice Devans on the end of an exam bed. Her black slip on shoes dangled form her jean covered legs over the edge. Red rimmed gray eyes stared absently at pale hands placed on her knees. A long black winter coat hung unbuttoned over a dark purple sweater. The deep concentrated frown mixed with shock laced her features, making her look older than her years.

"Miss Devans…" Abby tried to get her attention without startling her. "Alice, I need to know what happened." Her voice remained calm and caring.

Alice just shook her head slowly. Her hands trembled slightly, causing her to grip the denim jeans in an effort to calm herself. Her frown deepened as she tried to piece together the last two hours. Everything happened so fast. One minute he was proposing to her, then he was gone. They were going to spend their live together. Forever.

A shaky whisper left her throat. "He's gone."

Abby took several careful steps forward. "I need details, anything you could have noticed. Anything out of the ordinary."

The younger woman closed her eyes, focusing on calming herself to answer properly. "He was going to propose. He was proposing when that thing attacked him. It was over so fast…"

"What do you remember about the anomaly?"

Alice thought back, trying to recall the little details her mind passed over. "Two sets of hands, they pulled him the rest of the way through."

Abby felt her brow raise. "Hands? What did they look like? Any kind of tattoos? Scars?"

She shook her head. "No, they were just big. They were strong enough to pull him from my grip. I didn't see anything else."

"Okay, what about the anomaly itself?"

"Yellow and gold. But it mixed with the blue water. Like it was sucking it in."

The older woman was speechless for a few seconds. The mental image of an anomaly sucking in blue water fluttered in her mind. In the past few years of working for the ARC she had never seen anything like that. Outward sources such as water and air had never been affected by an anomaly before. That is, as far as she knew.

Alice jumped off the table, landing on unsteady feet, and gave the Abby a stern expression. "Something in that anomaly stole my boyfriend. The man I was going to marry. I expect you and this base to help me find him." Her voice turned to venom in her mouth. Anger stretched through every syllable, every careful pronunciation.

Abby looked taken back, but nodded quickly in defeat. Of course they were going to find him. Along with whatever happened to the anomaly.

"Of course. We will do everything in our power to bring him home."

Alice simply nodded, returning to the lean against the table. She pushed her pale hands in her pockets, still glaring at Abby. She knew it wasn't her fault. The people who shot that damned metal rod through the anomaly were to blame. The anomaly itself shouldn't even have been there. In the past three days of her research she found that the sighted anomalies seemed to have a certain pattern to them. That park was no where near the projected pattern. The fact that it had turned up made her doubt her knowledge in physics. In general, the entire situation left her confused, depressed, and pissed off.

The air in the room grew thick with uneasy silence. Abby stared at the young woman, sadness and sympathy etched on her face. She was at a loss for words. What could she say that didn't make her sound so shallow. 'I'm sorry for your loss' seemed like such a common phrase to say to those who have just lost someone they cared about. But he wasn't lost, not completely. There was still a small possibility that he was alive.

Before she could point out that fact a loud rap on the door echoed the room. Philip Burton entered, a fake smile on his face. He turned his attention to Abby first. "Miss Maitland, would you excuse us for a moment please."

"We were kind of in the middle of something."

"It will only take a few moments. Please," His hand drifted to the open door. Judging by the demand in his voice, she could tell it wasn't a request.

She took a few steps forward. Turing to Alice before she reached the door, she said "I've got to drive Becker back his flat in an hour. You're welcome to ride along."

Alice felt her face soften slightly. The thought of home hadn't even crossed her mind. "Thanks." She croaked back in reply.

Abby closed the door behind her, leaving Burton to talk to her. Burton pulled a foldable chair from the far corner of the room and placed it several feet away from the table. "I heard about your terrible ordeal Miss Devans. You have all of Prospero's support in finding Mr. O'Reilly."

Alice climbed back on top of the table. A grieving frown planted on her face again. "Thank you Mister…"

"Burton, Philip Burton."

"Right, well, is there something I can do for you?"

Burton leaned back in the chair, crossing his leg over the other and resting his hands on the forward knee. "Yes, actually there is. I have reviewed some of your previously published work and I find them very intriguing. You certainly have a knack for physics. How would you like to work with some of the brightest minds in the country? You could help solve some of the worlds most complicated scientific problems."

Alice glared at the older man, anger raised her voice. "I just watched my future husband get pulled through some crack in the fabric of time and you're offering me a job?"

The older man frowned. Then shook his head. "No, I am offering you an opportunity to be on the team that brings him home. I am offering you access to find your lover with full consent from the government. You will have everything you could possibly need to find him."

"What do you mean by team?"

"When we find him, you will be on the team to retrieve him. You will be there to see him home, safe and sound."

As unsure as she was, the deal did sound tempting. She would the one to bring him home; to make sure he comes home safe. If that wasn't reason enough than the chance to further her work using government funds was an added bonus. She mentally slapped herself. How could she think of herself at a time like this? She needed to focus on finding David.

Burton noticed the doubt in the young girls eyes. He had hoped that promising her a way to find her lover would nudge her towards accepting the offer, but it didn't seem to be working. He let out an auditable sigh. The noise caused her eyes to snap back to him. He inwardly smiled, reached into his wallet and pulled out a business card. He offered it to her with a bright comforting smile. "I can see you need time to think this over. But I can't hold the position for very long. Please give me a call with your answer in the next twenty four hours."

Alice accepted the card with a quick nod. She watched him leave before sliding off the table. She glanced at the card, memorizing the numbers, then slid it in her back jeans pocket. He was right about one thing, she needed time to think. Preferably alone.

* * *

Captain Becker winced as he pulled on his red plaid jacket. The thin material barely kept him warm over the loose black tee. He sat on the closed toilet seat in the bathroom while he pulled the dark gray sweats over his legs. It took some effort, but he was finally able to balance on his good limb to finish getting dressed. He was happy to be leaving the medical bay within the next half an hour. Being stuck in the hospital bed and only moving around on crutches when he needed to use the restroom was really starting to get on his nerves. Jess had originally planned on taking him back to his flat, but after some kind of anomaly event that no one would tell him about, he found Abby offering instead. Not that it was a bad thing, as long as he got out of that place he would be fine.

The doctor had given him one week worth of painkillers and a low dose of antibiotics to be taken everyday. Despite the fever diminishing to safe levels again he was told that the infection was stubborn, but not dangerous anymore. He was expected back for a check up in three days. Meaning for the next three days he was to be laying in bed or on his sofa, bored out of his mind. God, he hated medical leave.

A loud knock on the bathroom door made him jump. Leaning against the edge of the sink he shouted back through the door. "I'll be out in a minute!"

"Hurry up! I've only got an hour before I've got to check back in with Lester!" Came Abby's muffled reply.

Becker turned himself around until he was facing the mirror and the sink. He quickly turned on the tap, wetted his hands, and tried desperately to place his unruly hair flat on his head. Several day old stubble covered his face; he mentally kicked himself for not bribing one of the nurses for a razor. A man should never go out in public looking hazard. At least that's what he was always told. Using the wall for support, he pulled the door open and accepted the crutches Abby offered. Years had passed since he had to use the metal supports, he hoped he would never have to use them again.

Abby held out a pair of black trainers. "Forgot something."

Becker gave her an appreciative smile. "Thanks. So what's the big anomaly problem no one will tell me about?" He asked as he sat on the bed and started to tie on the shoes.

"It's nothing you need to worry about now. We have everything under control." She watched him struggle with the injured limp. Every movement caused a sharp intake of breath that was all too obvious the meds we wearing off. She stepped forward and snatched the shoe from his hand.

"I've got it!" He hissed in annoyance.

Abby replied with a mumbled "Shut it."

Once he was fully dressed in trainers he refused to get off the mattress. Abby folded her arms across her chest, giving him a curious glare. "What?"

"Tell me what is going on."

"Do you want to go home or not? I'm sure they would love to keep you for a few more days."

"If it's nothing to worry about then why won't anyone tell me?"

"Becker…" The warning in her voice didn't go unheard, but Becker pushed it aside.

"It's got something to do with that girl from the flat building, doesn't it?"

Abby gaped at him for a second, trying to figure out how he knew. "Who told you?"

"No one. You just confirmed the suspicion. So what happened?"

Abby let out a frustrated sigh. Telling her teammate would mean disobeying Lester, which wasn't a problem normally. The problem was he had the next three weeks off at least. If she told him what had happened he would no doubt try to go back to work sooner. She walked over to the small closet in the corner and retrieved his overnight bag, desperately trying to think of an excuse not to tell him.

"Abby, I'm going to find out one way or another. You might as well tell me before I beat it out of Connor."

She refused to meet his gaze, instead she moved the thick black straps of the bag around her fingers. "Well, it's kind of hard to explain. We don't really know what happened exactly. According to Alice an anomaly opened up in front of her and her boyfriend. Her boyfriend was taken through the anomaly and we have no idea how that could of happened. Well, going through the anomaly is fairly simple, but the circumstances around the entire event are just odd. We're still trying to figure it out."

Becker stared at her, a deep frown on his tired face. "Why didn't you guys tell me sooner?"

"Because Lester ordered us not to. You have the next three weeks off. There is nothing you can do at the moment so you might as well let it be for now. Jess is running through the records of the area now. Connor and Matt are running every test known. We've got it handled."

Becker rubbed his face. He picked up the crutches, using them to prop himself up. "I am the head of security, I need to know these kind of things. The moment they happen, not hours after. I want details as soon as you have them."

Abby nodded quickly. It was pointless to try to argue with him. "I offered her a lift since we're headed that way. Go sign the checkout forms while I go check up on her."

She held the door open for him while he hobbled out into the hall. Even on crutches he was ahead of her by several feet. The black over night bag hung loosely over her shoulder. They walked in silence to the nurses station where an older blond woman in pink scrubs smiled at the captain. Abby patted him on the shoulder lightly and pointed back towards the hallway. He nodded his understanding, leaned against the desk and crutches, and started filling out the release forms.

By the time Abby returned with a wet eyed Alice in toe, Becker had finished the forms. Two orange prescription bottles sat on the desk beside him. He handed them to Abby who slid them into his bag. He caught Alice's eyes studying him.

"You alright?" He asked.

She shook her head slowly, sliding her hands into her coat pockets.

Becker didn't press the issue. Even with the little details Abby had given him about the current situation he still felt sorry for her. Her best friend in the entire world was gone. No one knew if he was dead or alive, no one knew how to bring him home.

His mind flickered back to the previous year. The way his heart seemed to seize when Connor, Abby, and Danny didn't come back. The horrible depression that followed him everyday until he saw Connor and Abby return. The disastrous rescue attempts resulting the death of several soldiers and Sarah. Even now, they had been back for a few months, but he still felt that horrible depression whenever he thought of Danny or Sarah.

Abby took notice of the haunted look in the man's eyes. She gripped his shoulder lightly. "Come on, lets get the two of you home."

* * *

Alice carefully pulled the front door open. She didn't want to enter her flat. Everything reminded her of David. The paint on the walls they refinished months before, the framed photos showing how happy they were together, hell even the smell of his favorite coffee lingering from the kitchen, they all reminded her of him. Her heart grew heavier in her chest and she had to fight back to urge to fall to her knees and cry like a child.

She shrugged off her coat, throwing it to the floor carelessly. Her feet carried her to the living area where she had spent the past few days working. The low table and floor surrounding it and the sofa were littered with her work. Graphs, charts, pages of long handed mathematics, and photos from civilians over the past four years covered a massive area of the room. She roughly dropped to her knees, ignoring the protests her mind was sending, and started rummaging through the nearest pile.

Alice shifted from her knees to sit crossed legged. Her mind was so wrapped in the papers that she jumped at the loud rap on the door. She sighed, throwing the papers to the floor again, and rushed to the door. Her foot caught her coat on the floor halfway to the door, causing her to nearly do a face plant on the carpet. She used the wall as leverage to straighten herself, then pulled the front door open with unnecessary force.

Her features deepened at the sight of no one in the hall. She stepped out into the hall, looking both directions, but no one was there. Her mind fought for an explanation. Since she didn't believe in 'ghosts' because the science behind several of the theories were screwy at best, she decided it was a misinterpretation of something else. Maybe her grieving was leading to over heightened awareness. Basically, she was jumpy.

"Damn." She mumbled to herself as she reentered the flat. She kicked her coat to the side of the hall and headed for the kitchen. "Tea is good for the nerves."

Alice walked around the island table, stopped at the sink, and started cleaning out a tea cup from the counter. A smile appeared on her face at the memory of David promising to do the dishes as soon as they got back later that day. The smile faded abruptly, replaced with a trembling frown and tear filled eyes. She took a deep breath, wishing she would wake up any moment. Maybe it's all just one horrible nightmare…

Anger overtook the sadness. She spun around on her heals and threw the glass cup across the room. It shattered on the opposite wall with a sickening snap. Large pieces fell to the floor below while the finer pieces hung in the air like dust. Hot tears streaked down her face and she brushed them away quickly. Her eyes scanned the kitchen. The dust like pieces started to settle. She followed them to just below the island table where they disappeared out of sight. Alice took a step closer to the table, her eyes caught on the center where a small basket of apples sat.

A small white piece of paper peaked out from the corner. She used shaky hands to lift the basket up and out of the way. Underneath sat a gold banded diamond ring next to a plain white scrap of printer paper. Her heart leaped in her throat at the sight. Her mind replayed the interrupted proposal. That was her ring, the ring David tried to slip on her finger. She picked it up, staring in disbelief for a long second. It couldn't be the same one, it might look like it, but it couldn't. Her ring was still with David…maybe….

She reached for the paper, carefully flipped it over to read two hastily scrawled words in black ink.

'FIND ME'

* * *

Note- Please read and review! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!


	9. Prison

Disclaimer- I do not own anything involving Primeval. Sadly…

Warning for some cursing, violence, and blood. But nothing too bad.

This is the first in a few different story ideas I had using my created character Alice Devans. Hope it's acceptable. Let me know what you think. Oh and thank you to the people who reviewed my previous first story. Good reviews are always a great encouragement and appreciated. :)

* * *

Chapter 9 Prison

David pried his eyes open for what felt like the hundredth time in an hour. All he wanted to do was sleep, but those damned guards wouldn't let him. Every few minutes they would open the door to his cold concrete cell, come in, ask him stupid questions he didn't have answers to, then leave. What the hell was the point in that? He didn't know who or where Alex Richards was, so why did they keep asking? Why did they ask if he knew what an 'anomaly' is? Why did they shoot him with that bloody rod in the first place?

Speaking of which, even though it was gone he still felt like it was sticking out of his chest. The not-so-friendly men who pulled him through patched him up with bandages and tape. They took all his personal belongings such as his wallet and keys, leaving him with just the clothes on his back and bare feet. He didn't really remember what they had been talking about at the time, just that it sounded urgent. They also mentioned something about the 'Captain' wouldn't be pleased. Yeah, that made sense… Not

At the current moment he was having a hard time focusing on anything other than his own thoughts. No matter how many times he closed and reopened his eyes he still found his vision foggy. He figured it had something to do with that thing they shot him with. Maybe it was poisoned… That would really suck.

He had time over the past few hours to collect himself. His tired mind told him to not show fear. Something about the guards told him he wouldn't last long if he did. That was easier said than done. In truth he was terrified, and to be honest, who wouldn't be. Here he was, locked in a concrete cell under God knows how many feet of underground rock and probably dieing of some kind of poison. If he wasn't afraid of pulling on the tape attached to his chest he would of laughed at the insanity of it all. Who would of guessed this would be the way to go?

The door to his cell opened again, revealing a stoic faced man in black military uniform. The man was definitely older than David, maybe in his late thirties, completely bald, and twice his size. Okay, so tackling his way out was not going to work. Not that he could in his currant state anyways.

David sighed loudly in annoyance. "Okay, you going to ask me those stupid questions again?" He smirked.

The man didn't look impressed. He dug around his right pants pocket and pulled out a gold banded diamond ring. "Planning on giving this to someone special?"

David stared at it for a few long seconds. Flickering memories of what he thought were the past twenty four hours buzzed through his head. That ring… He bought it weeks ago, but only had the guts to actually go with his plans the night before. That ring was for Alice…

He felt himself nod unconsciously. A smile slid on the bald man's face. "Well, isn't that sweet. I bet she was nice, yeah? And pretty? You look like the kind of man who gets the pretty girls."

"What the hell does that mean? I told you, I don't know anyone by the name of Alex Richards. Why won't you believe me?" David couldn't help the anger that seeped into his words.

"Relax kid, I'm not here to ask the so called stupid questions. I'm here to offer you a deal."

David felt his body tense at the term. In an instant all of the movies he had seen in the past involving prisoners making deals with their captives came back. They usually never ended well. But what choice did he have? They were going to kill him anyways, so why delay the inevitable? At least this way he would have something to do until then. "What kind of deal?"

"The good kind. How does proper medical attention sound? What about food, water, and a nice cozy bed instead of a hard concrete floor? What would you do to get those?" The question was odd, to say the least. But it was valid. What would he do to get home? That wasn't one of the questions meaning they had no intentions of letting him go. Although, the thought of painkillers, food, water, and warm blankets did sound welcoming. "All you have to do is place this ring on a table with a note. As soon as it's done I will personally see to it that you get proper medical care. Maybe some nice painkillers too."

David chewed on his bottom lip for a long moment, his eyes locked on the floor next to his feet. Just place a ring and note on a table, sounds easy enough. But what table? Where? "What happens if I decline?"

The man let out a harsh laugh. "You won't. That rod we shot you with was meant to kill you. We had other plans for you, but after some thoughtful advising from our superiors we have other orders. Tell me, any blurry vision? Shortness of breathless? Skins feels like it's on fire around the wound?"

David brought his hand up to rub his eyes. So he was right, it was poisoned. But why would they poison him and then offer medical assistance? "I'll do it." The words escaped his lips before he had a chance to give it any more thought.

"Good. Get up and put your hands out in front of you." The officer ordered as he pulled a pair of large metal handcuffs from his back pocket.

David swayed on his feet, using the nearby wall for support until his vision cleared. He clutched at his stomach, waiting for the pain to subside. Once he was able to stand without fearing his knees would send him crashing he put his arms out in front of him. The soldier cuffed his hands together and walked him out of the cell.

He led the younger man down two long stone walled hallways, past three sealed metal doors, and up a flight of stairs. The stairs were the hardest; every step pulled on the tape around his wound. By the time they reached the top David was breathless and sweating. He caught the soldiers disapproving glare but ignored it and sat down to rest on the stares for a minute.

"Almost there." The soldier let David regain his composure before lifting him to his feet and pushing him forward.

David shuffled through another hallway. The soldier behind him pushed him towards a closed metal door on their right. He pushed it open and shoved him inside.

The room was larger than his cell, but not by much. On the outer walls were lines of large tables littered with equipment he didn't recognize. Charts and other scribbled calculations hung on the walls above like posters. Several white lab coated men stood nearby pecking at the equipment.

"He's ready, open it up." The soldier called to one of the scientist. The scientist jumped slightly at the sound of the soldiers voice, but ignored it. "All you have to do is put this ring," The older man held out the ring in one hand, fishing out a piece of paper from his back pocket with the other. "And this note on the kitchen table once on the other side. Do not make contact with anyone. Understood?"

David took both items and held onto them tightly. His eyes focused on the center of the room where a large empty circle had been cleared of all furniture and machines. A bright yellow and gold glow started from the center. Then emitted outwards as it got brighter. He took a subconscious step backwards, but was met with a hard hand on his shoulder. As the anomaly grew larger he looked up at the soldier again. "What is that thing?"

The soldier laughed as if he had just told a joke. "Don't worry, it's completely safe. Now, you have less than two minutes when you step through. If you don't come back or try to make contact with anyone I will have to send my men to go get you. You don't want that." Turning back to the anomaly he shouted to the scientist, "Ready?"

One man on the opposite side of the room nodded. "Yes sir."

With a hard shove that almost knocked David off his unsteady feet, the soldier directed him towards the anomaly. As terrified as he was of the glowing lightshow, it was strangely beautiful. Yellow and gold bounced off the walls around him, capturing his eyes in an almost hypnotic spell.

His still cuffed hands clutched to the paper and ring as he took a step forward. Then came another. Before he knew what happened he stood within the center of the anomaly, gasping for air just as quickly as it left his lungs.

Then it was over.

David stumbled once his feet hit solid ground. The anomaly painted the corridor in yellow and gold lights. He gulped in the much needed oxygen and tried to focus on his surroundings. The off-white painted walls looked familiar, but at the moment he couldn't place from where. He took another step forward, testing his legs before putting his full weight on one after the other.

He followed the corridor forward until he reached what looked like a kitchen. Checking to see the coast was clear, he walked in as quietly as he could. The area was small with all the appliances, counters, and island in the middle. It was also very familiar. For the first time since being handed the note he looked down at it. The black scribbled ink through the cracks caused by his grip smudged around the edges.

'FIND ME'

David felt his face form into a confused expression. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud rap on what must have been the front door. The sound of feet running towards it was followed by a loud string of curses. It was definitely a female's voice and one he recognized. His heart skipped a beat and he fought the urge to run towards her.

But he couldn't. If the people who kidnapped him found out he told anyone anything they would probably kill him and whoever he told. He couldn't risk it. His eyes found the ring wrapped around the tip of his left index finger. A lump in his throat added to the aches and pains he already sported. He didn't have a choice, he had to do it.

He moved as fast as his limbs would allow. He lifted the fruit basket from the center of the island table, smoothed out the paper using the edge of the table, put the ring in the center with the note and replaced the basket. A small edge of the note stuck out from the corner, but he didn't have time to adjust it.

He walked back to the anomaly, held his breath, and passed back into the prison.

* * *

"Welcome back kid!" Called the loud booming voice of Captain whatever-the-hell-his-name-is.

David felt rough hands pull him to his feet. His eyes bolted open to look at the balding soldier, then scanned the room in front of him. Same stone lab, same scientists, same annoying soldier. He stifled a moan as the world spun in time with his stomach. The soldier must of seen the discomfort on his face.

"You did good kid. Now, as promised, you're headed straight for the infirmary. Can you walk?"

David squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the nausea to pass.

The soldier wrapped one arm around his shoulder, taking most of the younger man's weight. "Take that as a no."

The snide remark fell on deaf ears. David didn't care what the soldier wanted, he just wanted to go to sleep. He did what he was told, now it was time for the food and water and medical attention he was promised. Even through closed lids he felt world moving again. Or maybe it was him? At the moment he was so numb from everything that someone could of shot him and he wouldn't feel it. Whatever poison was running through his blood was doing a damn good job at killing any energy he had.

He let his mind linger, trying to make sense of what he just did. That was Alice's flat, no doubt. But why would they need him to place a note and ring? What could they be planning? Maybe they were like the aliens he'd seen on science fiction television shows? Yeah, like that makes any sense at all…

"What do we have Frank?" A harsh female voice broke through his stupor.

David peeled his eyes open again to find a bright blue eyed long haired blonde staring at him. The faint outline of tattered blue jeans and white lab coat formed her thin frame. Her face narrowed in concern at his expression.

Frank gave a loud sigh and lowered David onto an empty bed. "You know better than to ask questions Jules. Military operations are classified. The only thing you need to know is that we had orders to infect him. You need to slow the process and give us more time before it takes hold. Patch him up, give him painkillers, whatever you need to do. Just make sure he can be mobile within the next two hours."

Jules gaped at him. "Two hours! I can't slow down the effects of a creature infection in just two hours! Look at him, he can't even keep his eyes open!" She almost shouted.

"Look, I don't pretend to know anything about medicine, but I do know that you've done it before. Just do what you did five years ago. You just need to buy us some more time."

The younger woman studied him for a long moment before conceding with a heavy sigh. No point in fighting the military. "Fine, but things were not as easy as they were five years ago. We had plenty of supplies then. Now most of our medicines and gauss are homemade by what isn't radiated on the surface. I just don't know if I can help him."

"I know, we're fixing that." Frank turned on his heels and left Jules to take care of the barely coherent David.

As she approached his bedside she mumbled under her breath, "Bloody military bastards."

To her surprise David gave a soft chuckle. A grin spread across his tired features. "My thoughts exactly."

Jules forced a smile. "What's your name dear?" She asked as she lifted up his shirt. Her expression darkened at the sight of large bandages and tape just below his rib cage.

"David." Came his whispered response as she probed the area gently.

"Nice to meet you David, I'm Jules. Now, I need you to sit up so I can remove your shirt." The older woman helped him into a sitting position and pulled his shirt up and over his head. Once the shirt was out of sight she helped him lay back. "Good, now I'm going to give you something for the pain and it'll make you pretty sleepy. Alright?" She asked as she rummaged through a drawer placed next to the bed.

At his nod she produced a small needle filled with the desired meds. "Just a little prick." She mumbled as she injected the medicine into his arm. He winced at the feeling of cold being shot through his veins, but settled down almost immediately. His eyes focused on the ceiling, or at least tried to. He felt her fingers on his wrist, more than likely taking his pulse. "You should start to feel tired in just a minute David." Jules said kindly. David brought his eyes from the ceiling to look at her. A pair of latex gloves covered his hands and a small mask hid her mouth and nose.

She was right, he was feeling tired. Well, more tired than he was before. He didn't fight the graying around his eyes or the unconsciousness pulling him down. He welcomed it.

* * *

The sound of arguing brought David back to consciousness. What a shame too, he was having such a peaceful time in his dreamless slumber. The numbness had subsided into something more normal. More like a bee sting in the center of his gut.

"I told you, he isn't ready! I did all I could but more than likely he isn't going to make it more than another forty eight hours. If he does it'll be nothing short of a miracle." Jules shouted to Frank and his two armed men. They tried to push her aside to get to David but she refused to move. "If you wake him up now it'll only take longer for him to heal. He has to rest or the virus will retake it's hold."

"I have my orders and you have yours. Now get out of the way Jules or I will arrest you." Frank's hard voice echoed around the room.

Jules gave a harsh laugh, placing her hands on her hips and drew herself to stand just below the soldier's chin. Bright blues bore into his skull in a stare that could kill. "Arrest me? I'd like to see you try. I'll shove a sedative in your ass before you even have time to blink."

David knew that shouldn't of been funny, but for some reason he found himself smirking at the thought. She sounded just like his grandmother. Apparently Frank noticed his smirk and matched with one of his own.

"He's awake anyways. Just let me take him for a few hours. When we come back he can rest for the night."

Jules turned to her patient, giving him a look that clearly said 'shut up'. "What do you plan on doing with him?"

The soldier shook his head. "You know I can't tell you that. Classified, remember? Now you did your job, let me do mine."

With a wave of his hand his men grabbed Jules and held her back while he approached the bed. David opened his eyes to slits and tried to focus on the sight in front of him.

"Time for phase two." The soldier said as he grabbed a tee shirt from the end of the bed. Not really caring that he wasn't being gentle, he pulled David up and slid the shirt over his shivering torso. Fresh bandages snagged on the end as it came down, causing him to gasp. He brought up his hands to rub at the area and smiled to himself when he noticed the cuffs were gone. Once the shirt was on he was pulled to his feet. Strangely enough he stood just fine. Frank took notice and gave an approving nod. "Good, now lets go."

His men let go of Jules who looked like she was ready to kill someone. "Wait!" She shouted as Frank and his men started to leave with David. They all turned back to look at her.

"What?" Frank asked, annoyed.

"Just let me give him another dose of painkillers."

Frank looked between and David. "He doesn't look like he could use another dose."

Jules just shook her head. "It's precautionary. The first dose should be wearing off now. If you don't want him screaming in agony within the next half an hour than he needs another dose."

The soldier looked David up and down, trying to determine if she was right. After a long minute he nodded, allowing her to come closer. His men stepped to the side so she was between their boss and the injured man. She held out a syringe, showing it to David before taking his arm.

Instead of shoving the needle in his arm, she shoved him backwards into the wall nearly knocking him to the floor. She spun on her heels and jabbed the needle into Frank's neck, jumping behind him to hide from his men. He groped around for the syringe, gasping as the needle twisted in his skin painfully. In one fluent movement she pushed the plunger down, grabbed his handgun from his waist holster and fired two shots into the armed men before her. Each shot was a direct hit to the head, ending them both in less than a second. Frank hit the ground in a heap of bones just as his men did. She spun back around to look at David who looked like he was going to be sick.

She slid the gun in the back of her jeans behind her lab coat and took a cautious step forwards. "It's alright. We have to go now." Her voice turned calm as she spoke to him.

"You…" David whispered in shock. The woman just nodded.

"They were going to kill you. I can't let that happen. Please, we don't have much time, we have to go now." She pleaded.

"Go where?"

"I'll explain on the way." He nodded to her and closed his eyes.

She pulled him with her as she jogged out of the room and down the hall. They ran past several uniformed guards who shouted at her to stop. That didn't slow her down. By the time she led him up four flights of stairs and past two metal doors, they were both out of breath. But they had to keep moving. Gunshots echoed through the walls behind them, causing them to duck their heads in an effort to not get shot. Jules roughly pulled him around a corner and out of harms way. They stood against the wall for a long minute, both listening to see if the guards were perusing them any further. The gunshots ceased but the footsteps grew louder. David watched with wide eyes as Jules pulled the gun from her jeans and switched off the safety. The footsteps continued to grow louder until they were almost inches from their hiding place.

Jules decided then was their best option. She glided on her heals and slid out of hiding. The fluent movement caught the guard's attention. He turned his own gun on her, but she was too fast. One last gunshot rang out followed by the guard crumbling to the ground. She slid the gun back in her jeans and bent over the lifeless form. A smile appeared on her face as she held up a large skeleton key and plastic security card. She stuffed them in her coat pocket, then turned back to David.

Then they were off again. Running down the stone corridors wasn't exactly easy for David. Sure the adrenaline was doing it's job, but the jostling movement raked waves of pain through his chest. What he wouldn't do for some of those nice pain killers from earlier. Just as he got into a steady jog behind the older woman she stopped, making David stumble for a second to stop himself from running into her. She pulled out the card she obtained from the dead soldier. In front of them stood an apparent stone wall. There was no evidence of any kind of doorway or entrance through it, so David didn't know why she stopped. She glanced back towards him, a cautious expression set on her face. He returned the expression with a confused one of his own.

"Just watch." She muttered as she pressed the card into the wall. At first nothing happened. David stared at the wall, half expecting it to open up. But that seemed a bit far-fetched. The only time things ever turned out that way were in spy action films. Even though this felt like a real life version of the most terrifying run-for-your-life kind of films, he was pretty sure that wall wasn't going to move.

And then it did.

David gaped at it for a long second. That wasn't possible…

The large stone wall shook slightly before parting. On the other side was a large eight foot by eight foot doorway. A set of metal stairs led up into another dark corridor. Jules didn't give him time to ask questions. She grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him with her as she ran. He grunted in pain at each step, but kept going. Once at the top of the stairs she pushed the card into the wall again. Another doorway opened up behind the stone, followed by the bottom doorway closing. She pulled him through and locked it behind them.

A heavy sigh of relief escaped her. She slid the card back into her pocket and dragged him through the doorway and up another set of stairs. At the top of the stairs was a small open area with one large metal grate door. Jules retrieved the skeleton key from her pocket and slid it in the metal lock. The lock creaked open. She turned to David who stood against the nearby wall with his arms folded across his chest. For a second she thought he was angry about something, but realized he was probably pressing on the wound, hoping it would help the pain.

"Come on, I can get you more pain killers once we get out of here." She whispered to him with a smile.

David shook his head and grimaced. "No. Not until you tell me what the hell is going on. I'm not going anywhere without knowing where first." He replied stubbornly.

Jules frowned in response. She figured he was going to be stubborn about it. But who could blame him? "Fine, we're going to hide out for a while. I've got some friends who can help us. Help you."

"Hide out where? What friends?"

"It's better if I show you. I promise, I'm not here to hurt you."

"And how do I know you aren't lying?" He snapped.

Jules looked taken back the question. She could understand his concern, but at the same time had her own doubts of what she was doing. It was true though, she had no intention of hurting him. If everything goes according to plan than both him and Alex can return to their rightful homes soon. But for the time being she could tell him that. Her job was to infiltrate the government base, find whatever information they had on the anomalies, and bring the Minister's new experiment to safety. That was it. Simple, right?

"Why would I kill four men and break you out of a government security building if I was just going to kill you later?" She reasoned with a stern face.

It took him a minute to see the same logic she did. "Fine. Lead the way then."

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter. I actually had all but the last page finished a week ago but I got caught up in other things. Between this and a Criminal Minds Suspect Behavior Fan-fiction, I've had to kind of force myself to pick one. But don't worry, the Criminal Minds one isn't doing so well right now so I'm spending my time on this. Chapter 10 should be up in about a week, maybe less. This chapter focuses on what happened the David after he was pulled through and kind of adds to the mystery of the kid, the anomaly, who sent back Alice's ring and why, and what the metal rod was. Hope you all like it.  
Again, I apologize for the long wait. Please review.


End file.
